<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Guy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533782">The New Guy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>House M.D.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Basketball, Crushes, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Friendship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, House doesn't have any leg issues, Jealousy, M/M, Mark Warner has a different last name, Mean Group of Teenagers, Out of Character, Pets, Popularity, Teen Romance, Wealth, designer clothing, popular group, possible trigger warning, teen drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the book series "The Clique".<br/>16-year-old Stacy is the leader of her group of friends at Princeton High, where they rule the social scene as the popular kids.<br/>However, Stacy's life is about to be turned upside down when the Wilson family moves into her guesthouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Cameron/Robert Chase, Chris Taub/Original Female Character(s), Greg House/James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy/Lucas Douglas, Mark Warner/Stacy Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to get this one out, even on top of my other WIPs.<br/>This story will contain quite a bit of drama, but it will end on a good note! :D<br/>Please leave kudos, comments, subscribe and bookmark!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a beautiful sunny day in the city of Princeton.  16-year-old Stacy Warner was screaming at the top of her lungs because of the shocking news that her parents had just told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me!  I made plans already!” Stacy shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not joking with you, Stace,” her dad said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not joking either!  I already made plans a long time ago!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but the Wilsons' will be coming for dinner tomorrow,” her mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember Fred, my best friend from medical school?   He’s moving here from Pennsylvania, with his family?  He and his wife have three sons, James, Danny, and Oliver?  They will be staying in the guesthouse until they find a place of their own to live.  Does anything of what I just told you ring any bells?” Stacy’s dad asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell are you talking about?  I know nothing about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will be at dinner, and you will be pleasant,” her mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MOTHER!  You always told me that I should stick to a commitment, correct?  Well, I made a verbal commitment to Chi Park that I would be attending her party tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not discussing this anymore with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAD!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard your mother,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both parents left the room, and Stacy’s dog, Oreo, walked in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo, this is my worst nightmare.  It’s worse than when I lost my cell phone.  Worse than losing a report card.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got off her bed and opened her wardrobe dresser to reveal a mannequin with a Zara silver sparkling dress and a Michael Kors handbag.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I have to miss the party, then everyone has to miss the party.”  Stacy walked over to a table and grabbed her new IPhone 5C.  She hit ‘one’ on her speed dial, and the girl on the other end answered right after the first ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Lisa Cuddy said, while brushing her hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the brush down because I’m getting Chase.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy looked at her phone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell Stacy, why are you being so rude?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy pressed ‘two’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to call you; I’m in a huge clothing crisis.  I can’t decide if I should wear my Tommy Bahama shirt or my Men’s Warehouse suit,” Robert Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chase,” Lisa replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cuddy.  Ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Chris,” Stacy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s school shopping.  He has called me twice to ask if we need a graphing calculator,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you tell him?” Lisa asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To stop worrying about school and to get a life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy pressed ‘three’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stace, I can’t really talk right now, but did you get a graphing calculator?” Chris Taub asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t, and by the way, Cuddy and Chase are on the line,” Stacy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” the others said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ve got some big news that can score me a lot of points for the juiciest gossip.  Like, Chi Park did not cut her hair because she wanted to change her hairstyle.  She’s got dandruff,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EWWW!” the others responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disgusting,” Taub replied, clearly grossed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I say we should ditch the party.  There is no way that I would wear a $200 dress to someone’s party who could possibly give me her gross hair flakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a juniors and seniors party.  And we’re the only sophomores invited,” Lisa protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I’m not going to be at some party with someone who’s got greasy hair.  It’s worse than wearing a fake watch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, greasy and dandruff hair, and a fake watch?” Cuddy was becoming grossed out by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, no one’s wearing a fake watch,” Chase assured his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I think Chi has one.  In black,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EWW!” the others reacted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw the party, I’m out,” Taub said, hanging up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Chase replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me three,” Lisa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I thought.” Stacy smiled once her best friends had hung up. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next afternoon, Stacy was lounging in a chair by her large indoor pool, when her mother walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wilsons' will be here any minute now, you should go change,” Mrs. Warner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy rolled her eyes.  “Can I change the fact that they will be here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if you’ll be nice to James-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s James?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Wilsons’ oldest son.  If you’ll be nice to him, then I’ll let you go to the end of Chi’s party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy jumped out of her chair, excited.  “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go get changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen ran up to her room and adjusted the party dress on her mannequin.  Oreo began barking excitedly as he looked out the window.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo, chill!” she said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Outside, the Wilsons’ rental van had just pulled up into the Warners’ driveway.  Fred, his wife Danielle, James, Danny, and Oliver stepped out of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Dad!  How many people live here?” Oliver asked, quite surprised at how big the Warners’ house was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Stacy put Oreo on his leash and walked over to one of the windows overlooking the driveway.  She saw Danielle put her hand on her oldest son’s shoulder and smiled.  Stacy immediately became disgusted once she saw James wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s worse than a fashion disaster?” Stacy said to her dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here!” Mr. Warner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready yet!” she shouted back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He and his wife walked outside to greet their guests and tell them how much they missed them.  Inside, Stacy was putting on the final touches to her outfit.  She was wearing her Brandon Maxwell ruby dress, Marc Jacobs sunglasses, Alexander McQueen flats, and a Michael Kors silver handbag that she held in her hand.  She added a white Stella McCartney cardigan to her outfit, put on some diamond earrings and bracelet, and a ruby necklace.  She made sure her makeup was correctly applied - no smudges in sight - then sprayed some Victoria’s Secret perfume, added some red lipstick, and walked outside with Oreo on his leash.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is!” Fred said, surprised at how stunning the Warners’ 16-year-old daughter looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our daughter, Stacy,” Mr. Warner said, putting an arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, my parents told me all about you,” James said politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, mine barely mentioned you,” Stacy replied, sounding a little mouthy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”  He was a little offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing a look from her parents, Stacy quickly changed her attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except to say how fun and cool you are!” she replied, faking a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny crouched down to the ground and started playing around with Oreo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, he’s a dog, not a baseball glove,” Stacy snapped.  “I’ll let you play with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny stopped what he was doing and Stacy let her dog run off.  Danny chased after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have forgotten to take his pills,” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pills?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a joke.”  Everyone except Stacy laughed, and she had a bit of a dirty look on her face. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>That evening, at the dinner table, Stacy wasn’t concentrating on her food.  She opened a small box and found a small gold microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for your charm bracelet,” Wilson said, who was clearly enjoying his food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the other teen said after putting the charm on.  She faked a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, why don’t you tell James about Princeton High School?” Mrs. Warner asked her daughter.  “You love the school a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.  Small classes, nice teachers.  Also, there’s a lot of boys.  And girls too, of course.  It’s split pretty much even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a problem, though,” Mr. Warner said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Dad, that’s not a problem.  It gives us a chance to make more friends than just girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her watch beeped, and she grabbed her half-empty glass, then headed into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me one second,” Mrs. Warner said.  Once in the kitchen, she glared at her daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?  People are still eating,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You promised that I could go to the end of Chi’s party,” Stacy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson had entered the kitchen just as Stacy said ‘party’ and immediately, she began faking a sickness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey, are you alright?” Mrs. Warner continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go to bed now, I’m not feeling so great after all.  Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously hope so,” Stacy said to herself as she headed up to her bedroom.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the guesthouse, Wilson was telling his mom all about how great Stacy looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, she looks straight out of a magazine.  I want to have that quality of men’s clothing,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is pretty cute,” Danielle replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go shopping tomorrow, for the first day of school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about all the clothes that we brought with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, A&amp;F doesn’t cut it here, Mom.  Everything is designer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine, we can go.  I suppose I could use a new dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hugged his mother and headed off to bed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Stacy was riding her horse, Star, along a private trail.  She had gotten Star for her seventh birthday.  As she was listening to birds chirp, a young man rode by.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you’re on a private trail, right?” Stacy asked the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, I must have taken a wrong turn.  I’m Lawrence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Stacy,” she said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking of riding here again Saturday, once this trail is open to the public.  You want to ride together?  I would like to get to know you better, since I hear so much about you at Princeton High.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it’s a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we can call it that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lawrence smiled and waved, and disappeared into a clump of trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear that, Star?  It’s a date!” Stacy said out loud, giggling softly. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Wilson and his mother were shopping at Express.  She showed her son a purple collared shirt and asked, “What about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was slightly embarrassed.  “Mom!  At Princeton, fashion is a true form of self-expression.  And it’s expected.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine.”  Danielle put the ugly shirt back on the shelf.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson pulled out a pair of light blue jeans.  “These are perfect for tomorrow!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, those are nice.” Danielle held up the pants and immediately looked at the price tag.  “Oh, they’re 70 dollars.  I’m sorry, honey, but with the move and everything, they’re just too expensive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I look next door?  I’m not going to buy anything, I’m just looking for ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, 5 minutes.  But then we’re going to A&amp;F, because they’re having a sale on jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Mom!” he said.  He headed to Neiman Marcus, the store across from Express.  He saw lots of suits, shoes, and some jeans and shirts.  Wilson walked over to the mannequin and looked at the price of a long sleeved dress shirt.  It was $350!  He was shocked at how expensive clothing was in Princeton.  The teen suddenly heard someone arguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they look great!” a dark-haired girl said to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not getting you a size 4,” the mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I am a size 4!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, once you are a size 2, then I’ll buy you the jeans.  In every color.”  The mother walked away, and once she was gone, the dark-haired girl let out an angry sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked over to her.  “Mothers.  They just don’t get it at all.  I know what you’re feeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right?  They think that since they’re adults, they just know everything.”  The girl became frustrated.  “I don’t think they have a two in this entire store!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a pair of dark blue jeans.  “What about these?  These are twos.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl held the jeans up to her waist.  “If I try to fit into these, I won’t be able to breathe at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you switch the size tags?  That way your mom thinks you’re buying the two, when you’re really buying the four.  Then your mom will be happy and you can breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled.  “You’re brilliant!  I’m Lisa,” she said, extending her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.”  He returned the handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two boys, one with brown hair, and the other blonde, came out of the dressing rooms laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just walked in on some dude,” the brown-haired one said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was trying on clothes,” the other replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa walked towards her two friends.  “I gotta go.  Nice meeting you, James.  And thanks for the idea about the pants.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson laid on his bed, reading the Princeton High handbook once again.  He saw his mother walk in, holding a bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since excellence is expected…” Danielle began, not bothering to finish her sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen took the tissue paper out of the bag and discovered that there was a pair of light blue jeans in the bag - the same ones he had been looking at in Express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!  Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Wilson said, hugging his mother.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson walked out to the breakfast table the next morning in his brand new jeans.  He also wore a red t-shirt with a black jacket over top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, Mrs. Warner said that you can ride to school with Stacy.  You should meet the driver out in front of the house in 10 minutes,” Danielle said as she waited for her oatmeal to finish heating up in the microwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Warners’ have a driver?  They’re gonna take me to school?” he asked, his eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.  I’ll drive Danny and Oliver to school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny was 12 years old and was about to begin middle school that same day.  Oliver was 11 and starting fifth grade. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson walked over to the main house and found the driver standing in front of a seven-person luxury van.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be James,” he said.  “I’m Nathan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Nathan,” Wilson said as he opened the door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the teen took his seat, he felt like he was in a limo, not a van.  There was a TV, a fridge filled with drinks, and a disco ball.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Stacy entered the car, bumping into Wilson’s knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness, you scared me!  You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that,” she said sarcastically.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine.  Do you mind sitting in the back, we have to pick up a few more?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I don’t mind.”  He climbed into the backseat and Stacy saw a glimpse of the jeans and t-shirt.  She turned towards the door and had a look of shock and disgust on her face.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the car pulled up in front of a large stone two-story house.  A dark-haired girl walked out, holding a granola bar in one hand, and a crossword puzzle in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, these celebrity outfits are just getting weirder and weirder,” Cuddy said after putting the granola bar and the crossword puzzle in her bag, then pulled out her sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, Alexander McQueen diamond shirt, Juicy red pants, Burberry sunglasses, Michael Kors handbag and shoes.  Adorable!  You get a nine,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Cuddy got into the car and turned towards the back seat.  “Wait a minute...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa?” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two know each other?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We met at the mall.  James was the one with the brilliant idea about the pants, when my mom was being a real jerk to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then Lisa’s friends came out and started screaming about some guy,” he said.  He and Lisa laughed at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are my friends too,” Stacy snapped.  “And FYI, that story is so last week.  More last week than jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson ignored Stacy and pulled out a bag of sour gummi worms.  He ate a few to help his anger not pile up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James is the guy I told you about.  The one living in my guesthouse because his parents can’t afford anything else right now,” Stacy said to Cuddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl turned and looked at Wilson once more.  Then Cuddy turned to face the front of the van and had a dirty look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gummi worms?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I don’t eat sugar,” Cuddy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t eat worms,” Stacy replied.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nathan drove the car again until it reached a three-story house.  A guy with blonde hair walked out to the car wearing a suit.  Once he walked in, both Stacy and Cuddy admired their friend’s outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chase,” Cuddy said, hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Stacy asked.  “Oooh, all Prada.  9.5!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a ten because you look amazing,” Chris said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was wearing Kate Spade silver heels, a ruby red Prada top, and blue Gucci jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wait until tomorrow,” Cuddy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because every passing day you get better looking!” the three friends said at the same time.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Nathan started up the car again and reached another luxurious home.  A guy with dark hair wearing Juicy sweatpants and a sweatshirt walked out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy looked disgusted.  “Somebody needs to call the fashion police because I need them to arrest someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub turned towards his house and looked back at his friends.  He removed the sweat wear to reveal a Gucci sweater and black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, Chris, when is your mother going to let you wear whatever you want?” Stacy asked once her friend was in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stopped asking that question years ago.  But I have two questions.  One, why the hell am I smelling airplane food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started Jenny Craig today.  Sorry,” Cuddy said, putting the granola bar away in her bag.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And two, who’s the stowaway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase gasped, not realizing that someone else had been back there the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, has he been here the whole time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he has.  That’s James,” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub lowered his voice to a very low whisper, almost to the point of mouthing the words with no sound coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we like him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Stacy said firmly.  She pulled out her IPhone, and the others did the same.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa:</b>
  <span>  OMG, he has to go! :) </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chase:</b>
  <span>  I hate his hair style. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris:</b>
  <span>  His clothes today are super ugly and they make me want to vomit. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy:</b>
  <span>  Check out his shoes.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy turned to look at Wilson’s shoes.  They were black tennis shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa:</b>
  <span>  Black tennis shoes.  Super ugly!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chase:</b>
  <span>  Better out than in.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy: </b>
  <span> Will not be a T.L.U.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris:</b>
  <span>  What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy: </b>
  <span> Teen like us.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chase:</b>
  <span>  Love it!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa:</b>
  <span>  So true.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris: </b>
  <span> Agreed.                               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy put her phone back in her pocket and the others did the same, signaling that they could start speaking again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Possible trigger warning for bullying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Wilson’s eyes widened when he saw the school - the place he would attend for the next six months.  There were limos, Saturns, Jaguars, Hyundais, and Mercedes.  His old school had some Toyota and Honda vans that belonged to the teachers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the car pulled up in front of the school, the friends were ready to leave.  Cuddy opened the door and stepped out first.  Then Chase followed next and then it was Stacy and Taub.  He slammed the door shut and followed his friends to the school.  Nathan had turned up the volume on the stereo and before Wilson knew it, the van was moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NATHAN!” he shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan stopped the car and turned around and saw him climbing out of the backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I’m sorry,” Nathan said, opening the door for him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the school, everyone turned heads once they saw the four friends, or otherwise known as the ‘Popular Committee’.  They always wore the best and most expensive clothing.  Sam Carr, the ‘party girl’, walked over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We missed you guys Saturday night.  The party wasn’t the same without you,” Sam said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard you had some unexpected visitors,” Cuddy snickered.  She laughed as she and her friends pushed past Sam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl rolled her eyes as the Popular Committee walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, Brenda Previn is wearing her dog’s shirt again,” Taub snickered to his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brenda walked over to them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey you guys, how was your weekend?  Stacy, I heard you had an NBF from out of state,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“False.  If I had a new best friend, they’d be here right now,” Stacy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they had walked on by, Stacy snickered, “She’s so off my topic right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was your topic anyway?” Cuddy said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy put a hand up to her ear and discovered that her earring was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!  I lost an earring!  Nobody move!” she shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends retraced their steps to see if they could find the missing earring.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Outside, Wilson was walking towards the school, when suddenly, someone slammed into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry,” the guy said.  “It’s my sister, she forgot her thermos and I had to go all the way back home to get it, and I didn’t even-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped Wilson up, and noticed that he was staring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Wilson said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lawrence Kutner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m James...something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, James something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lawrence shook his hand, not even noticing that Stacy was standing off in the distance, watching.  She gasped in disbelief.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy took out her other earring and threw it into the trash can.  She was very upset about seeing the new guy with her possible boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anger management, perhaps?” Cuddy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hello, I can’t just wear one earring, otherwise I look like a dude!” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wasn’t that a diamond?” Taub asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked up to the four friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you guys know where Room 24 is?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy turned around and gave him a fake smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.  Um, turn around and go out these doors.  Take a cab to the airport and get on the next flight and go back to wherever you came from,” the leader sneered.  She turned to her friends and asked, “Anyone want coffee from Starbucks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it, what’s going on?” Wilson continued, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson, did I invite you to my BBQ?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you all up in my grill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others laughed, and Taub and Chase high-fived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson’s blood boiled.  “I don’t get it, why do you hate me so much?  And why are you being like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, I don’t hate you.  And what am I being like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a bitch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy glared at Wilson, her eyes narrowing.  “What did you just call me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked away, her friends following and giving him dirty looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I cannot believe that he just called you that,” Cuddy said once she and her friends had distanced themselves from Wilson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just called you a bitch your face!” Chase shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, what are you going to do to him?” Taub asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, but I know for sure that James Wilson better consider himself done, done, and you know what else?” Stacy continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DONE,” all of her friends responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader suddenly had a menacing smile on her face.  She had just come up with the perfect plan to get back at Wilson.  Her friends would love doing the dirty work. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson finally reached his art class but realized that he was late.  The entire class was sitting at their desks and Lisa had placed her handbag on the seat next to her to send a ‘go away’ message to anyone who tried to sit down next to her.  She was saving the spot for Chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look a bit confused, sir.  What’s your name?” a tall man asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not confused, I’m just looking for a seat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you are…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello James, I’m Edward Vogler.  My favorite things are drinking coffee and watching the sun rise.  My dislikes are TARDINESS.  So, please grab the seat over there by the window and we will get started.”  He pointed at the seat next to Lisa.  “Ms. Cuddy, this isn’t a dressing room.  Away with the handbag.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lisa took the bag and set it on the floor next to her easel.  Once Edward had turned away and Wilson had taken his seat, Cuddy rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Edward was about to start teaching, the door opened and a panting Chase walked in.  His hair was messed up and his face was covered in sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Chase, you’re late.  Next time, it’s detention.  Or do I need to call Principal Brennan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then sit down at the empty desk in the front row.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase angrily sat down and was upset that he couldn’t sit next to his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, now that everyone’s here, we will get started,” Edward said, walking over to his desk.  He pulled away a cloth and revealed a bowl of chocolate bars.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have 20 minutes to paint a picture of the bowl and chocolate.  Get started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set the desk timer for 20 minutes, and soon the only sounds that were heard were paintbrushes getting dunked in water, and the paintbrushes being drawn across the canvases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In about 10 minutes, both Wilson and Cuddy had the bowl painted.  However, they still needed to paint the chocolate bars.  It was showtime for the dark-haired girl to complete her part of the ‘getting back at James Wilson’ plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over at his brown paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson, may I borrow a bit of your brown?  Mine seems to be thin,” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Wilson replied, pushing the cup over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl dunked her brush in the cup, but leaned over too far and lost her balance.  She had to grab onto Wilson to prevent herself from falling on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I’m so sorry!” Cuddy said, helping him back up.  When she had grabbed onto him, Wilson lost his balance and fell down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked up from his novel.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there a problem?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” both teens said in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his book and continued reading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson dunked his brush in the brown paint.  But when Cuddy had grabbed onto him, he had drawn a huge brown line across his canvas.  He realized that he had messed up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilson was busy taking his canvas off its stand, Cuddy smiled a little.  After making sure that Edward wasn’t looking, she pulled out her cell phone.  Just as Wilson was about to take the canvas up to Edward, he suddenly became aware of a strange noise.  Wilson listened closer, and realized that the sound was clicking buttons.  Immediately, he remembered the ride to school earlier, and knew that Cuddy was talking about him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa: </b>
  <span>Crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase heard his phone buzz and opened the text.  He became confused after reading what Cuddy had sent him. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robert: </b>
  <span>What?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa:</b>
  <span> Crap. Crap. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Robert: </b>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa: </b>
  <span>Crap means that Wilson had an accident.  Look at the back of his jeans when he goes up to Vogler. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase saw Wilson walk by him.  Chase became aware of some giggles and looked at the back of Wilson’s jeans.  A big brown splotch was visible to everyone, and Chase turned around to face Cuddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette held up a paintbrush dipped in brown paint.  Chase burst out laughing, knowing that his friend had put the paint on Wilson’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I could start over?” Wilson asked Vogler, showing him the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can easily fix that problem, Mr. Wilson.  Just paint the bottom part of the bowl with some black paint again and fill in the rest of the area with brown, and it will look just as new,” Vogler said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, then, thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson turned around and Edward’s eyes moved down to the paint spot.  Thinking that the spot was not paint, he immediately pulled out a notepad and began writing something down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wilson, can you come here?” Edward asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” the teen said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your things and head to the nurse’s office.  Give this note to her, and your tardy for next class will be dismissed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel fine,” Wilson said, taking the note. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go, I would rather the nurse deal with what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson headed back to the easel and grabbed his things.  In his hurry to get out of the class, he had forgotten to ask the teacher where the nurse’s office was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored all the students letting out giggles as he walked out of the class. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Cuddy pulled out her phone and sent off a text to Taub.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Chemistry, Taub was trying to solve chemical equations with his partner when he felt his phone buzz.  He pulled his phone out of his pocket and opened the text, laughing quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa: </b>
  <span> Wilson had an ‘accident’.  I took a paintbrush that was dipped in brown and painted a splotch on his blue jeans.  IT WAS HILARIOUS!  LOL :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub realized that his part of the ‘getting back at Wilson’ plan was here.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Lisa: </b>
  <span> You better get out of class now, otherwise you’ll miss your moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I use the bathroom, please?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” the teacher said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub slipped his phone into his pocket and walked outside towards the drinking fountain, in the opposite direction of the bathroom.  But it was in the direction of Stacy’s classroom.  He</span>
  <span> acted nonchalant and got a drink from the water fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked by and Taub turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, James!  You seem a bit lost, do you need directions?” Taub asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do, actually.  I’m looking for the nurse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know where that is.  Continue walking straight ahead and then turn right.  The nurse’s office is at the end of the hall, the last door on your right.  Also, you might want to speak up a bit, sometimes Nurse Regina can’t hear as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Chris, I really appreciate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Wilson had walked past, Taub noticed the brown splotch and let out a giggle.  He pulled out his cell phone and texted Stacy. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In Algebra 2, the Committee’s leader was busy learning about polynomials and trying to complete a worksheet with her partner.  She heard her phone beep once and saw that Taub had texted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chris: </b>
  <span>You are in 4 a laugh!  Gave James fake directions to the nurse, and he’s headed your way.  He will come to your class. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy laughed and put her phone away before the teacher could see it.  One of the students had turned off the lights so that whatever was on the projector could be seen more easily.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nurse Regina?” he called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the light switch, turned it on, and saw 25 pairs of eyes staring at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Algebra 2.  The nurse’s office is next to the Physics classroom at the end of the hall,” the teacher said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson realized that Taub had given him fake instructions.  Angry, Wilson turned around and walked out of the classroom.  Everyone, including Stacy, burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson headed towards the end of the hall and smelled rubbing alcohol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” he called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, how can I help you?” a voice said.  Wilson turned around and saw a woman looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see the nurse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the nurse.  My name’s Regina.  Have a seat and tell me what hurts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually feel fine, but Edward told me to come here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind turning around?”  Wilson obeyed and Regina sighed softly.  “Just as I thought, you had an accident!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t!” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the mirror and look at the back of your jeans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took the mirror and saw the brown splotch.  He realized that it was paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, Lisa, really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can pick anything you like,” Regina said, pointing to the lost and found section. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Wilson asked, knowing that he would have to save up for a very long time in order to buy any designer clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.  No one wants to wear last year’s clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking out a cream-colored Prada long-sleeved shirt, black Michael Kors tennis shoes, and a pair of Gucci jeans, Wilson felt like he belonged at Princeton High.  He grabbed his bags and went to go find his next class.  Time seemed to fly by, and he soon heard the bell ring for lunch.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>In the cafeteria, Wilson began looking for a place to sit.  He spotted Stacy and her three friends sitting at the only four-people limit table.  The others could fit five or six.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy spotted Wilson looking around and signaled for her friends to look over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like someone went to the Salvation Army today,” Stacy snickered.  “Those shoes, so two years ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I feel bad.  Do you think we should pull up a chair?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was hilarious!” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson realized that they were making fun of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the bathroom.  Once inside, he pulled out his sandwich and ate in silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, he didn’t even look at Stacy and her friends.  When the bell rang, he immediately grabbed his bags and walked out of the school, knowing that it would take him about a half hour to walk home.  About 10 minutes later, Wilson was struggling to walk in his shoes.  She heard music blasting and turned around to see Stacy’s van drive past him, with the sounds of four laughing friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Wilson reached the guesthouse.  Closing the door behind him, he heard his mother calling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, how was your first day?” Danielle asked as she straightened up a few pillows on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Wilson replied, trying to head off to his room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle noticed her son’s new outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose clothes are those?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy’s friend Robert’s.  He has several pairs of clothes in his locker and he wanted me to look more like him,” Wilson said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should return the jeans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mom, you can’t.  I spilt paint all over them in art class, and they got ruined.  I’m sorry, I know you spent a lot on those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, honey.  They were just pants; it’s not a big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled again, then headed off to his room. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the main house, Stacy was furious.  Oreo was curled up on her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HATE HIM!  James thinks that she can just come into my life and try to steal my friends away.  Then he tries to talk to my boyfriend!  Ugh, he needs to get his own group and stop becoming a third wheel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting at her computer creating her list of ‘IN’ and ‘OUT’ things.  The ‘IN’ column consisted of: Lawrence Kutner, brown paint, and first day of school after winter break.  The ‘OUT’ column consisted of only one thing:  JAMES WILSON.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy hated him, and she feared that Wilson would make a bunch of friends and ruin her spot as ruler of the social scene at Princeton High. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Wilson had to sit in the back of the van again and hear Stacy and her friends talk.  He felt left out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, I have to do something with beauty products for Chemistry class.  We could make edible chap-stick.  We would be rich!” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that!” both Chase and Cuddy said at the same time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we call our company?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, does anyone have any ideas?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Radiation?” Wilson asked from the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will do for now, until I can come up with something better,” Stacy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up in the driver’s seat, Nathan rolled his eyes.  Wilson smiled, knowing that Stacy had actually listened to him for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the friends reached the school, Wilson watched them leave.  Nathan turned his head towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, there are other friends at this school than just that group.  Go find them,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled as he left the car.  He was going to take Nathan’s advice.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At lunchtime, Wilson carried his tray of food in front of him and saw a girl with blonde hair sitting at a table alone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, is anyone sitting there?” Wilson asked, pointing to an empty seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shook her head no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down and noticed a flaming heart tattoo on the girl’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that real?” he asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I wish it was.  I got this at Walmart for 25 cents,” the girl said.  “I’m Amber.  You’re James, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Word travels fast at this school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber noticed Wilson’s outfit, which was a pair of black dress pants and a white collared shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve only been here one day, and already you look like Stacy’s friend Robert.  Are you and her friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson looked over at the Popular Committee table.  Stacy was laughing with Taub, and the brunette noticed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we kinda are,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize that the Popular Committee was accepting new members.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson noticed Amber’s fancy-looking bag.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool bag!” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.  It’s got a stereo built into it, and it cost me 30 bucks.  It automatically plays electronica music.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber pushed the on button and immediately, music started playing.  Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at Amber, who was enjoying the song a lot.  Stacy and her friends looked disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, that’s so gross,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she doing?” Stacy asked, a look of disgust still on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson started sliding towards the floor, embarrassed for Amber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned off the music, and immediately, the Popular Committee gathered their things and headed out of the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it’s okay for you to sit here?  Stacy seems upset,” Amber said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I’ll send her a text later,” Wilson said.  “And this is really random, but do you have any plans this Friday night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None.  Hey, maybe we could watch a movie or listen to my bag or something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the lunch period, Amber and Wilson talked about movies, crime shows, their favorite hobbies, and their favorite foods.  But what made him really excited was the fact that both he and Amber had World History next period, so they could continue talking and get to know each other better.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>When Wilson got home from school that day, he had to help his mother with the groceries.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone!” a voice called out.  Wilson turned around to see Stacy’s mother walking towards him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you coming to the sleepover Friday night, James?” Mrs. Warner asked, her diamond wedding ring sparkling in the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry?” Wilson asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy has a sleepover every Friday night with Lisa, Robert, and Chris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy wants me to come?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he really wanted to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stacy wants me to come to her sleepover?  She hates me.  Why would she invite me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson didn’t answer right away, so Danny spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” the younger boy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Danny, only high schoolers allowed,” Mrs. Warner replied, laughing a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Danny replied, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to come,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great!  Seven o’clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Mrs. Warner had walked away, Danny whispered to Wilson,  “Maybe I’ll invite some of my friends over.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have friends?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson didn’t answer.  Instead, he headed into the guesthouse to make a phone call. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really sorry, Amber, my parents are going out to a movie on Friday night, and I have to babysit my two younger brothers,” Wilson said once he had dialed Amber.  “Maybe we could do something tomorrow around 11?  Great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson collapsed on his bed, feeling guilty for lying to his new friend. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On Friday night, Wilson walked into the living room of the main house and found the four friends trying on clothes and blaring music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Chase were whispering something to each other, when suddenly, she noticed Wilson standing in the doorway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy realized that her friends had stopped talking and turned to face Wilson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here for the sleepover,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Mrs. Warner walked in carrying a cardboard box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, everyone, break’s over.  I need you to put the clothes in boxes of what you’re going to give away and keep,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We host the Princeton High auction every year to help raise money for scholarships.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know one local charity that could use that money,” Stacy snickered to Chase, who laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STACY WARNER, KITCHEN NOW!” her mother snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go out to the garage,” Cuddy said, and both Chase and Taub followed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the kitchen, Stacy was furious.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother!  How could you do this to me?” the teen snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you yesterday that if you didn’t invite James to your sleepover, than I would,” Mrs. Warner answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think you were serious about it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a guest in our house, not to mention a very sweet boy.  Just try to be nice to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, Mom, but you should see the way that he treats me.  Everyone respects him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you, Stacy, and you always have two sides to your stories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE MY SIDE FOR ONCE!  IT SEEMS LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT HIM MORE THAN ME!” the teen shouted, furious.  She stomped out of the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to take Oreo for a walk!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy let out an angry sigh and stomped off to her room to grab her dog’s leash. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After about a half hour, Stacy walked into the living room to find Wilson sitting on the couch, folding a couple shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re going out to the garage.  That’s where we sleep.  Come if you want,” Stacy said, then walking towards the garage.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Cuddy, Chase, Taub, and Stacy were all sitting on their sleeping bags and asking each other questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a good one.  Would you rather be a completely friendless person or have a ton of friends, but they all hate you?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, totally B!” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” both Taub and Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Lisa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B,” she said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends turned to face the door when they heard Wilson walk in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, would you rather be a completely friendless person or have a ton of friends, but they all hate you?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I would rather be a friendless person,” Wilson responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congrats, you got your wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson felt a little left out after seeing the four friends go back to being huddled together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m kidding, James, that was a joke,” Chase continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really, that was a joke?  Where I come from, jokes are funny,” Wilson shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleeping bags are on the washing machine,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson grabbed one and laid it down next to Cuddy and Taub.  She had been nice to him at the mall and he felt a little more comfortable around her.  And Wilson could relate to Taub somewhat because both teens struggled with their parents.  However, Wilson was scared of Stacy and still angry at Cuddy for putting paint on his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever kissed someone?” Cuddy asked the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She and Stacy started laughing.  Chase joined in for a moment.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taub was not looking too well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we just go to sleep?  All this talk about dating is stressing me out, just like school,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends curled up in their sleeping bags and Stacy clapped twice, turning off the lights.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson got out of his bag and headed outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” someone called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw Stacy standing in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was a bit surprised.  Maybe Stacy was opening up to him a bit.  But he didn’t want to take any chances with her based on her past behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to?  I want to,” he said, turning towards the guesthouse and walking away. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Taub and Chase were sitting around Stacy’s poolside table.  She and Cuddy were inside the house grabbing a plate of cookies.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Committee leader came out with the cookies and told the guys that Cuddy had to grab a towel, but would be out in a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we make the chap-stick with almond oil or peanut oil?” Taub asked, holding up different recipes for the edible lip product on index cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not peanut, my mom’s allergic,” Chase said, taking a sip of his lemonade.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing’s touching these lips until-” Stacy began, but Cuddy ran down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lawrence Kutner,” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s what I’m talking about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I mean, Lawrence Kutner, he’s here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Taub exclaimed.  He and the other group members followed Cuddy out of the pool room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the main house, Lawrence and Amber walked out of his car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Amber, glad you could make it,” Wilson said, walking over to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad I could too,” she replied.  “Meet my brother.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson looked a bit confused, so Amber continued talking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was adopted by the Kutners when I was five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lawrence,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Amber was the one who looked confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a little run-in on the first day of school,” Lawrence said to his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re looking for your girlfriend, she’s inside,” Wilson continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lawrence frowned.  “My girlfriend lives across the street from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought your girlfriend was-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julia.  Yes, she’s beautiful, and perfect, and they’ve been together since eighth grade.  It’s a bit sickening,” Amber said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unknowingly, Stacy and the rest of the Committee were watching Wilson talk to Lawrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, your girlfriend’s waiting,” someone shouted from inside the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, before you go, there’s just something in your hair,” Wilson said.  He had noticed Stacy looking through the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He touched Lawrence’s hair a few more times, noticing that Stacy was becoming angrier by the second and that Chase, Cuddy, and Taub all had shocked expressions on their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, I got it,” Wilson said to Lawrence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NATHAN!” Stacy shouted. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>An hour later, she was riding Star across the private trail.  She spotted Lawrence riding his horse off in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and noticed Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how come you came by my house and didn’t say hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, my dad was yelling at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.  How come you didn’t tell me that Amber was your sister?  I love her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Since when?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a while now.  You should bring her out here sometime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber doesn’t enjoy riding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could teach her.  I’m honest, trustworthy, modest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.  I can try and get her to come on Saturday.  Oh, wait, next Saturday’s my 18th birthday, the day of the auction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What better place to celebrate at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy and Lawrence took off into the forest. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>About two hours later, Nathan had pulled into the Warners’ driveway.  He honked the horn at Lawrence’s dad, who was just leaving.  Stacy got out of the car and Amber did the same.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, you’re just the person I wanted to see!” Stacy said, smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other girl was confused.  Stacy never talked to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you are, because I have so much to tell you.  I’m not sure if you’ll want to be friends with Wilson after I tell you this.  But it’s the absolute truth.  He lied to you yesterday about hanging out with you.  He was over at my house until 10, and he ended up sleeping over with my friends.  His parents were home all night; I saw them and their other sons watching TV</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I went into the guesthouse to grab some ice cream at 9.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was furious.  She was done being friends with Wilson.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe he would do that to me,” the blonde said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Stacy replied, getting back into her car to grab her purse and then walked up to her house.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On Monday before school, Amber was walking alone, when she suddenly heard someone calling her name.  She turned around and saw Wilson running towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber!  Amber!” Wilson said.  The other teen turned to face him.  “I tried to text you last night; my message must not have gone through.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The thing is, I really don’t have time for text messages right now.  Especially because I’m really busy, you know, babysitting my brothers,” Amber snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is 17,” Wilson responded, chuckling a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anymore, she heard someone call her name.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around to see Stacy walking towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, are we still on for manicures and pedicures after school today?” the brunette asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure!” Amber said excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy smiled, then walked away.  Wilson was astounded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hold on a second.  You and Stacy?  Since when do you want to be friends with her?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone wants to be friends with Stacy.  Is that the reason you lied to me so that you could ditch me for her sleepover?” Amber snapped again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson looked like he was going to cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” she said, walking towards Stacy.  “Hey, Warner, wait up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson couldn’t believe that his now ex-friend had found out about his lie.  But he had never said a word.  And he had seen Stacy talk to Amber on Saturday.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson realized that Stacy must have told Amber about the little lie.  He was already starting to think about payback, knowing that Stacy had just stolen his friend away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked towards school, trying to hold back the tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy!  Stacy!” Amber called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, not so loud!  I told you not to talk to me at school,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought we were friends now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.  Just top secret.”         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked away towards Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Chase and Taub were discussing the chap-stick assignment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you talking to Amber Kutner?  You never talk to her,” Taub said once his friend had walked over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a really long story,” Stacy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to have an emergency Radiation meeting after school.  The field trip is in less than a week and we haven’t even made our project yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually got somewhere to be after school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub smiled.  “Does it have to do with Lawrence Kutner?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah somewhat.  How about this: come to my house at five and tell the others.  Then we can discuss the assignment then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After school, Stacy was sitting at a manicure-pedicure spa with a copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Women’s Health </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her hand, feet in the warm water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber!  Amber, come on, your water’s getting cold!” Stacy shouted, then turned to the manicurist.  “Sorry, this is her first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manicurist just nodded her head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the blonde sat down in her seat with ten different bottles of nail polish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re only supposed to pick one color,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it would cool to have each finger and toe a different color,” Amber said.  She put her feet in the water and yelped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, put your feet in slowly and relax.”  </span>
  <span>Once she had settled in, Stacy asked Amber about her brother.  </span>
  <span>“So are you and Lawrence close?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re like best friends, we tell each other everything,” the blonde responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he mention me at all?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy just rolled her eyes and continued reading her magazine while Amber began laughing.  She proved to be ticklish when the manicurist started drying her feet. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, at the Warner house, Taub, Chase, and Cuddy were sitting at the poolside table passing out Radiation folders.  Wilson, wearing sweat wear, entered through the sliding glass door and walked towards the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a private meeting,” Taub snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s if Stacy ever shows,” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson removed the sweat wear and was wearing a knockoff Givenchy pair of swim trunks.  If one of the group members asked where he got it from, he had to be careful.  Admitting that he got stuff from A&amp;F would be a death trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you a bird, James?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Wilson responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are your trunks cheap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group members then started making bird-chirping noises.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Robert, the swim trunks are from Givenchy.  I’m surprised you couldn’t tell,” Wilson shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard of them,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, what is taking Stacy so long?  If she blows off one more meeting, I’m stealing her laptop for a month,” Taub replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would it kill you to have some fun while you wait?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you, probably,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson jumped into the pool, landing on an inflatable.  The group members laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s sweet!” Cuddy spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys should really come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  It’s not like we’re doing anything,” Taub said.  Cuddy turned on the stereo.  The three friends removed their clothes - revealing that they had bathing suits on underneath - and jumped into the pool.  Except that Cuddy pushed Chase in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson and Taub burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get over here, Cuddy,” Chase replied, getting out of the pool and running after his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today,” Cuddy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For about a half hour, Wilson had fun with the group members.  They pushed each other in, splashed each other, and just had fun.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Stacy interrupted the party by shutting off the music. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?  I thought this was a meeting,” the Committee leader demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub, Chase, and Cuddy all got out of the pool once they saw an upset Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were, but you were late,” Taub answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you in the pool with jarring James?” the leader asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were killing time until you arrived,” Cuddy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was too much traffic on the road.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank goodness you’re safe, otherwise we would have never finished the project,” Chase said.  Wilson got out of the pool and headed over to a reclining chair to grab his towel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice trunks, James,” Stacy snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They're from Givenchy,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unless Givenchy means cheap, knock-off, and low-brand, I don’t think so,” Stacy continued, her tone filled with venom.  She grabbed her folder and the others followed her into the house.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilson let the tears fall once all the group left.  He knew that Stacy hated him and would probably forever hate him until he went back to Pennsylvania.  If he ever went back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson grabbed his sweat wear and headed back to the guest house.  He entered through the side door and found his mother cutting up vegetables on the cutting board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Danielle said, not looking up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Wilson replied with sadness in his voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing her son’s different than normal mood, Danielle decided to talk to him about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?  James!”  Her oldest son turned to face her, his face red and streaked with tears.   “What’s wrong?  What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” was the reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen at the pool?  Was it Stacy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson didn’t answer; he only kept his lips pressed together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either you tell me what’s going on or I will find out myself,” Danielle said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, no!  You can’t.  It was just a misunderstanding, and it’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t convinced enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll talk to Stacy later, and we’ll be fine,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go talk to her now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After I finish my homework.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine, but you better talk to Stacy or I’m going to talk to her mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson left the room and headed off to his bedroom.  He looked out his window and saw Stacy brushing Oreo and feeding him dog treats.  She was laughing as her dog tried to lick her.  From anyone’s point of view, Stacy Warner looked like a normal, beautiful, 16-year-old girl.  From Wilson’s point of view, Stacy was a bully, mean, and his worst nightmare.  He didn’t come down for dinner; he grabbed an apple and a bag of Cheetos from the pantry and headed back to his room to do his homework.  If he and Amber were still friends, they would be talking on the phone, discussing what they would do this weekend.  But now, Wilson felt helpless, friendless, and completely alone.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As he finished up his Algebra 2 homework, he saw the lights in Stacy’s room go off.  She was leaving for her nightly walk with Oreo.  Stacy was always gone for a half hour, and always returned to her room at nine sharp.  Wilson looked at the clock and knew he had thirty-five minutes before Stacy returned to complete the thing he wanted to do: payback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While doing his homework, Wilson felt his hatred towards Stacy return.  He remembered everything that the other teen had done to him.  Stacy had told Cuddy to put the brown paint on his jeans.  Stacy had written text messages to her friends and talked badly about him.  She hated Wilson’s clothes and shoes, as well as calling him cheap at the pool.  And lastly, Stacy had come in and stolen Amber away from him.  Wilson thought that Stacy deserved some sort of payback for all the mean things she had done to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the lights went out, Wilson let himself out through the side door and carefully snuck across the lawn towards the main house.  He rang the doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Stacy’s mother answered the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Mrs. Warner, is Stacy home?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she’s not, can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just needed to talk to her about Algebra 2.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just took Oreo for a walk, but you’re welcome to wait for her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Warner stepped aside and let Wilson enter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed up to Stacy’s room, which was very different from his own.  Everything was either purple or white.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson heard a noise and thought Stacy was coming, but heard the sound again.  He realized that the sound was coming from her laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An instant message was on the screen and Wilson looked up the profile of the person who had just typed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase: </b>
  <span> Hilarious down at the pool today, wasn’t it?  Cheap and knock-off, disgusting.  LOL :). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was horrified when he read the message. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So that’s what they do: they talk about me on IM.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson sat down in the swivel chair and hesitantly hovered his fingers over the keyboard.  He wanted to know what it felt like to be Stacy Warner.  Wilson took a couple of deep breaths and began typing. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>SWarner:  </b>
  <span>Robert! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase: </b>
  <span> What r u doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:  </b>
  <span>Going to hang over at Wilson’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase:  </b>
  <span>Seriously?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> I like him now!  So fun and hilarious! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase:</b>
  <span>  Oooooooookay then. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> BTW, I have the outfit that we’re going to wear tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson began laughing quietly when he typed up the outfit.  Stacy was going to be extremely upset once she saw her friends wearing ridiculous clothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:  </b>
  <span>Burgundy, purple, or green colored jeans w/black tennis shoes and a white collared shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase: </b>
  <span> What? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Don’t yell :).  I just saw it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>US Weekly.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tell L &amp; C, G2G, C U tomorrow! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>SWarner has signed off at 8:50 PM. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled, knowing that Stacy would have no idea who sent the IM’s.  He finally was feeling relieved because payback so far was feeling pretty good.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Stacy was wearing a Christian Dior black dress with a Prada dark green cardigan and her Kate Spade silver heels.  Wilson was wearing black jeans, a white collared shirt, and black tennis shoes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know that the drama production was holding auditions for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Criminal Minds </span>
  </em>
  <span>today.  I hope you get the part!” Stacy said, crossing her fingers, then rolling her eyes.  Wilson saw Nathan looking at him and he smiled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Nathan had pulled up in front of Chase’s house, the teen entered the car wearing purple jeans, tennis shoes, and a white collared shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy became disgusted, realizing that both Chase and Wilson were wearing similar, horrible outfits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww, what are you wearing and why are you wearing it?” Stacy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me, I thought we were going all </span>
  <em>
    <span>US Weekly </span>
  </em>
  <span>today,” Chase said.  He turned towards the back seat and smiled at Wilson.  “Hey James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chase,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Stacy wasn’t looking, he smiled, knowing that his plan was working.  Cuddy and Taub entered the car a few minutes later, wearing the same things as Chase and Wilson.  Cuddy was wearing black jeans, a white collared shirt, and tennis shoes, while Taub wore the same thing, except that he had green jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy sat in silence, astounded that her friends were wearing horrible outfits. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next night, Wilson crept into Stacy’s room at the same time, after she had gone on her walk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He composed his first IM to someone named DeanMedicineCuddy, and Wilson concluded that the person was Lisa. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  What’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeanMedicineCuddy: </b>
  <span> Chemistry homework. :(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wilson was about to type his next message, someone entered the room, and he realized that the person was Danny. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny, what are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” the younger Wilson asked, picking up Stacy’s diary from her bedside table and began to read it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeanMedicineCuddy: </b>
  <span> What r u wearing to the auction?  I’m thinking about Kate Spade silver dress, </span>
  <em>
    <span>T-Vogue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>page 43. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Do you really think you’ll look good in a dress?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeanMedicineCuddy:</b>
  <span>  Wait, what?  You think I’m fat?  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>DeanMedicineCuddy:</b>
  <span>  Stacy, r u there? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Just asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DeanMedicineCuddy has signed off at 8:55 PM. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled, and left the laptop the way he found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, he smiled as he saw Cuddy walk to the car in sweatpants and a bulky sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, isn’t it a little warm for those?” Stacy asked once Cuddy was in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laundry day,” Cuddy said, not looking at her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was very confused.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Finally, night came, and Wilson couldn’t wait to IM Taub.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Hey, Chris. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Hey, Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Can u believe Cuddy today? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Fashion Fail! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Danny was taking a couple of Stacy’s pictures off her wall.   </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:</b>
  <span>  Damn! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t believe this,” Danny said. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Gimme a sec…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson turned to face his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny, stop doing that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has so many pictures.  Do you think she could have one without her annoying friends in them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this works, Stacy won’t have her annoying friends anymore.  Put the pictures back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the pictures back,” Danny said in an obnoxious imitation of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson focused back on the computer. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Chris, u still there? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Always. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Doing homework? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:</b>
  <span>  Radiation.  Got to get an A, Stace. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> What if u don’t? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:</b>
  <span>  U don’t want to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Ur parents? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Tell me.  Secret 4 a secret? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> No. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Oh come on.  I have something that I haven’t told anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Okay, u first. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> I’ve been hanging out with Amber Kutner a lot lately, and I actually like her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> OMG X3! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Ur turn. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> Okay, but u can’t tell anyone.  U know how I’m always worried about grades?  It’s not because I have strict parents.  I have POOR parents.  I’m on a scholarship at Princeton High.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  OMG X15!  But u live in the really expensive apartment building. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:</b>
  <span>  No, I actually live in the building next door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:  </b>
  <span>OMG! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> You better not tell anyone, not even for gossip points!  Got it?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> I got it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oreo, are you in here?” someone called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson and Danny panicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Stacy!  She’s back!” Danny said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go, go under the bed!” James replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Wilsons made it under the bed just in time.  Stacy walked right by them and over to her laptop.  Turning it on, she saw that Taub had Instant Messaged her. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:  </b>
  <span>Seriously, u can’t tell the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  ?? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub: </b>
  <span> What I just told you. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> ????</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FellowCTaub:</b>
  <span>  Nice, forget it, Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned in frustration and confusion, then stomped off to the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We got to do something, we can’t just be under here all night,” Wilson said.  “You go out there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” Danny responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If this fails, you owe me big time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny crawled out from under the bed and waited for Stacy to return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, she walked into her room with a towel around her and found Danny standing on her rug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOODNESS, what are you doing in here?” Stacy shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the guesthouse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy punched Danny on the shoulder a few times, then ran out of her room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom!  Mom!  What is going on?”  Stacy shouted before her voice disappeared into the quietness of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson grabbed his brother’s arm and led him out through the side door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank me!” the younger Wilson said. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Chase and Taub were tying their running shoes to prepare for second period tennis class.  Stacy walked over to them, holding a piece of paper in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” Chase asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A letter to our security company.  I’m going to have a restraining order filed against that jerk living in my guesthouse,” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you talk to your new best friend about it, since he is his brother?  And where is he, by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to know?  James is not my best friend.  Taub asked him to join us for tennis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He gave me his extra tennis racket and a few balls so I wouldn't have to buy them, what was I supposed to do, ignore him?” Taub snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we always do that.  And since when can’t you afford your own racket and balls?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub’s eyes darkened with anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Stacy, that’s really nice, thanks, thanks a lot,” Taub snapped, sitting beside Chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Stacy asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me not to go on the scale anymore,” the group heard Cuddy say.  She was wearing a big bulky sweatshirt over her athletic clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, if you’re going to weigh yourself, you should take off the thing you call a sweatshirt.  It must weigh like 10 pounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s nothing compared to my big belly, right?” Cuddy snapped, sitting beside Chase and Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with everyone today?  Who are you people and what have you done with my friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By your friends, do you mean us, or Amber?” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-?  I’m not friends with Amber Kutner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked over to the group of fighting friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey everyone, what’s up?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s new is that now our foursome has a new spot that just opened up.  You want to join us, James?” Chase answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I thought you already had four,” Wilson pointed out, pretending to act confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Cuddy said, grabbing her tennis racket.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy had a confused look on her face.  Chase and Taub grabbed their rackets.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second, you guys are choosing James over me?” Stacy asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled, knowing that revenge was a dish best served cold.  Stacy was finally getting payback for what she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Chase replied, while Taub and Cuddy glared at Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson looked at the saddened brunette and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in,” he said, grabbing his racket and following the group.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy Warner was finally standing alone, watching her now ex-best friends leave with the new guy.  Stacy was completely saddened, knowing that she didn’t have any other friends to talk to at school. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>At lunch, she grabbed her tray and walked into the cafeteria and spotted Cuddy, Chase, and Taub talking and laughing with Wilson.  Amber was sitting alone and noticed Stacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can sit here,” Amber said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay, have you seen Sam?” Stacy questioned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said that you could sit here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only place I want to sit with is with my friends,” the brunette yelled.  Her voice rose, attracting everyone’s attention.  “I don’t even like you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are a mean girl,” Amber snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t speak loser,” Stacy shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hablas mean girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, there’s a free seat here!” Sam said, standing up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Amber gave Stacy a dirty look, the brunette went to Sam’s table and sat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new Popular Committee started laughing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After school, Stacy and Nathan sat alone in the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everybody?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re in detention, let’s just go home,” Stacy responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan looked around the school one more time and spotted the group members. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here they are!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunette looked out the window to see Wilson laughing his head off with Chase, Cuddy, and Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling depressed, Stacy just wanted to go home. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At the mall, 45 minutes later, Wilson was looking at different clothes for the auction on Saturday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase walked over to him, holding six different outfits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need a dressing room,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you already had a crazy wardrobe for the auction,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase held the outfits out to him.  “These are for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.  I spent all my allowance money on a new backpack a week ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would buy me a suit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My three best friends will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, Chris, and Stacy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Visa, American Express, or Discover?  And this is also for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase gave Wilson an HTC One-X M7 phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cell phone?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I upgraded to the IPhone 5C.  Besides, we can’t hang out with you if we can’t talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we’re done here, let’s go back to my house,” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to be home by five,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it seven.  Trust me, it will be fun.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At Cuddy’s house, the group members redid Wilson’s hair and finally found the perfect outfit for him to wear to the auction - a Michael Kors black suit with Zara dress shoes.  Wilson was having so much with these people and wished that they could be his best friends.  Of course, he would always miss Amber. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At seven, Wilson was dropped off at the guesthouse by Cuddy’s mom.  He was still talking to Chase on the phone and he walked in through the door, shopping bags in hand.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Chase, today was the greatest day ever,” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Danielle was very upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?  We have been worried sick.  I called Amber and Stacy.  I sent your father out to look for you!” she snapped at her son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you called Stacy?  What did she say?” Wilson replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She said that you were probably with Chris, Robert, and Lisa.”  Wilson started laughing, which just made his mother even more upset.  “JAMES!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  We were shopping, big deal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big deal when you are over two hours late or didn’t call home to say you wouldn’t be home after school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed a suit for the auction,” Wilson said quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle noticed the shopping bags, which all had designers’ logos on them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FROM WHERE?  FROM MICHAEL KORS?  We can’t afford that!” Danielle yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Mom, Robert paid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not okay!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THEN WHAT IS?” Wilson shouted, his anger building up by the second.  “You want me to wear jeans or a bathing suit to this?  We’re not in Pennsylvania, anymore, Mom, A&amp;F doesn’t cut it here.  Only the designers’ brands do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither does your attitude!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then sue me or punish me for trying to fit in and be a normal 16-year-old Princeton boy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hanging out with those people anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, you can’t do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I can, because if you continue to talk to me this way, you won’t be needing a suit for the auction because you will not be going!” Danielle snapped, her hands forming fists and walking over towards the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was beyond angry.  He let out a frustrated sigh and stomped off to his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the main house, Stacy was on the verge of tears.  She was sitting in front of her laptop and was going to try to explain to Cuddy, Chase, and Taub that she had no idea what any of them had been talking about.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled up Chase’s IM first.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Chase, r u there?          </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the other teen didn’t respond.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, she pulled up Cuddy’s IM. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Lisa?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy didn’t respond either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Stacy tried Taub’s IM. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Chris, I know you don’t want to speak with me right now, but the Radiation tubes arrived at my house today, and I know u want to get an A, so... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub sent a message a minute later saying that he would come pick them up.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang, and Stacy opened the door to find Taub standing with his arms crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the tubes are in the box, and there are four different flavors: Cuddy, Chase, Taub, and Stacy.  But you can get rid of the Stacy if you want to,” the Committee’s leader said, giving the box to Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you just saying that to make me feel bad for you?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be.  You guys ditched me for no reason, and what’s worse, for James.  That’s just wrong,” she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re the one who decided to be all buddy-buddy with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since you started hanging out with him and watching his movie collection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only time I even watched his videos was when he was having a bad hair day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you told Chase that right after you said that Cuddy was fat,” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did, two nights ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.  Not to her face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She called me right after.  At 10:00 PM,” Taub said, showing his phone to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two nights ago, at 10, I was looking for Oreo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, that doesn’t make any sense.  We were IMing before that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right.  Just like you don’t remember what I told you,” Taub snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for goodness sakes, the night after!  We were IMing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which was completely selfish, considering that I waited over an hour for Lawrence Kutner to show up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you waiting for him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nine o’clock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we were IMing before that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO, I WASN’T!” Stacy shouted.  Suddenly, a realization hit her.  “But maybe someone else was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens headed up to Stacy’s room and turned on her laptop.  Taub found all the IM’s that had been sent to him a couple nights ago.  He looked at the time that the messages were sent.  Stacy had been telling the truth; the messages had been sent between 8:30 and 8:50.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, Stacy.  You were telling the truth,” Taub said, crying a little bit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be lying to you?  You, Cuddy, and Chase are the closest friends I have.  You guys are all like my siblings.  I feel so lonely without you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forgiven, Stacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for the two teens to figure out that Wilson had sent the messages.  They knew he was the only other teen who had access to Stacy’s laptop and would want to sabotage the Popular Committee.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub pulled out his phone and dialed Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert, it’s Chris.  I need you to come over to Stacy’s house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I come over there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I just looked at Stacy’s laptop and two nights ago, she didn’t send the messages.  She was waiting for Lawrence until nine.  Tell Cuddy to come over here too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll tell her and we’ll be over ASAP.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Chase had hung up, Taub turned to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming over,” he said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taub explained the story to Cuddy and Chase.  The other two teens then hugged Stacy and told her that she was forgiven. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s give James a call, shall we?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Stacy said.  “Chris, why don’t you call him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing,” Taub replied, searching through his contacts until he found Wilson’s number.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone continued to ring…</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson was sitting on his bed reading a book when suddenly, the phone rang.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, it’s for you!” Danny shouted from the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen got off the bed, then picked up the phone on his desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Wilson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello James, it’s Chris,” Taub said in a slightly saucy tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on one second.”  Putting the phone against his shoulder, Wilson yelled at his brother.  “Danny, hang up!  I can hear you breathing!”  He put the phone back up to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t Danny on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, James, it’s not your brother.  It’s me,” a feminine voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And me,” another voice said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase?  Wow, I’ve never been on a four-way before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it’s a five-way,” another voice said.  Wilson could recognize it anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Stacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know what you did, James.  Hijacking my IM, pretending to be me, talking to my friends, absolutely not cool.  So here’s a message for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson looked up at his computer and found a single message from Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  You are completely done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead.  Wilson put his head in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the main house, the four friends smiled and laughed. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next afternoon, everything for the Popular Committee was back to normal.  Stacy walked in, carrying a Prada shopping bag that had four white boxes in it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy, Chase, and Taub were all mixing cookie batter and Chase decided to stand on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert!  My mom’s not going to be happy if she sees you on the counter!” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase got off and then Stacy handed each of her friends one of the boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh wow!” they all said once they opened the boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the boxes were green silk bathrobes that had the group members’ names on them, and in big letters said the word, ‘RADIATION’.  Stacy also had gotten one for herself.         </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I need your opinion on something.  Today’s Wednesday and the auction is Saturday, and that is also the day of Lawrence’s birthday.  Now, as his almost girlfriend, I need something amazing to wear.  Anyone have any ideas?” Stacy asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could wear a dress and bake him a cake.  Then you can jump out of the cake!” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I actually like that idea.  Thank you Robert, you are a genius, and I never would have come up with that.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conversation stopped once everyone saw Wilson walk into the room wearing a blue shirt and white sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Stacy snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom needed to borrow a couple of eggs,” he said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A couple of eggs?  Sure!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked over to the fridge and pulled out one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch!” she said, throwing the egg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson had no time to react.  The egg hit him, cracking open and spilling the raw material on his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends started laughing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson saw the raw egg on his shirt and tried to hold back tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group members continued laughing and Wilson walked out of the kitchen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, Stacy turned towards her friends and winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so back!” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson immediately made a dash towards his bedroom.  He just wanted to lock himself away for the rest of the day and not talk to anyone.  He ignored his mother calling his name and threw his shirt onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what happened?  James!” Danielle called.  She headed towards her oldest son’s room, carrying a basket full of dirty laundry.  “James!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone!” the teen replied, hugging a pillow to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let that happen last time,” Danielle said, setting the laundry down on a chair and then sitting on the bed next to her crying son.  “What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, Mom!  This new school, this house, my clothes, Stacy, everything!  Stacy hates me, Mom, she hates me!  She’s made my life miserable since the day we came here.  At first, I just wanted her to like me.  I had hoped that she would stop picking on me.  I tried everything, and then I did some things I shouldn’t have done.  I thought it was the only way to get rid of my pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen to me, James.  You can’t make someone like you.  You are only in charge of your actions and your feelings, not anyone else’s.  Maybe some of your actions weren’t great.  Do you want to tell me what you did?” his mother asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you did, you need to make it right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle got off the bed and grabbed the basket of laundry before walking out of the room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On Friday, it was the day of the first field trip after Winter Break.  The students were all going to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bus, Amber was sitting alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit here?” a voice asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber saw Wilson walking over to her and nodded her head.  She turned towards her former friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Amber, I’m sorry.  For everything.  I’m sorry for ditching you for the sleepover, and pretending to be friends with Stacy.  I really don’t want to be a part of them.  I don’t want to be with that group.  They just get what they want, whenever they want, and I guess I wanted that too.  I’m really sorry,” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgive you,” Amber replied.  “I’m sorry that I believed Stacy.  I was so stupid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.  You’re a really awesome person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I have your attention please?” a voice said from the front of the bus.  Wilson saw Stacy standing in a purple dress, holding a white box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned their heads towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, we present to you, Radiation.  A new brand of cosmetics made with all natural ingredients.  And today, we are selling chap-stick at one for five dollars and two for eleven dollars.  It comes in four flavors, which are blueberry, mint, raspberry, and cherry.  Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy started collecting money for the chap-stick and many students began putting it on their lips.  They were all enjoying it until someone started fanning themselves.  Others began screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy had been about to sit down when she heard several people scream, “My lips are burning!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks like Ali’s lips got a boob job,” Wilson said to Amber, who burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Stacy shouted, furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is,” both Wilson and Amber said at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh, I need water badly!” Ali screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vogler heard the commotion and tried to get everyone to calm down.  But he freaked out once he saw Ali’s lips, which had turned raspberry red and were swollen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want my money back!” Ali demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My dad’s going to sue you!” someone else said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, oh no, I’m going to fail,” Taub said.  “Stacy, do something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone here who’s allergic to peanuts?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least 15 hands, including Ali’s, went into the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, they made their chap-stick with peanuts,” Amber said.  “That’s such a common allergy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone says they're popular, but they may not be geniuses,” Wilson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard something beep.  He realized that it was the cell phone that Chase had given him.  The text had only one word: Milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another text came in and this time the message said: Will help with the burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, I have milk!” Wilson said, grabbing Amber’s Thermos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need relief!” Ali demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This will help.  Put some in your hands and put it on your mouth.  It will help with the burning." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students who reacted to the peanuts each took a swig of milk and immediately began feeling some relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vogler announced a few minutes later that the field trip would be cancelled until next month because all the students who had reactions needed to go to the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked off the bus with Ali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, I don’t know what I would have done,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Wilson replied.  Ali walked off towards the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James!” someone else called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson saw Taub walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to say thank you for saving the day,” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, we could use your help over here!  After all, you are Radiation’s president!” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming,” Taub responded.  “And James, one more thing.  I’m glad I told you my secret instead of Stacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled as Taub walked towards the Committee’s leader.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The auction was finally here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groups of people stepped into Stacy’s mansion and were enjoying the free champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of violinists were playing a Beethoven song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was leaning against a post, looking around for Wilson.  She was wearing a teal green dress from The Limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber!” someone called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to see Wilson walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, James.  Wow, you look awesome!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was wearing the Michael Kors suit that he had bought earlier in the week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does everyone in Princeton party like this?” Wilson asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one even comes close to having a party like this.  The Warners’ always throw the most amazing parties.”  Amber paused for a moment before speaking again. “Hey, Lawrence!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kutner walked over with an attractive redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.  James, this is my girlfriend, Julia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Julia.  And happy birthday, Lawrence!” was the reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Lawrence and Julia had walked on by, Wilson couldn’t believe how beautiful Julia was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, not even Stacy could come close to that,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of Stacy, where is she?” Amber asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in Stacy’s bedroom, the Popular Committee was getting ready for the auction.  Cuddy was wearing a black Prada dress, while Taub and Chase were both wearing suits from Versace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit!” Chase said after seeing Stacy leave her walk-in closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was wearing a navy dress from Prada and Michael Kors ruby red high heels.  Her usually straight hair was neatly curled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look amazing!” Cuddy said.  “I’m going to bet 100 dollars that you will get your first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I will get my second and third!” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, the four friends walked down the staircase and into the main room.  Chase, Taub, and Cuddy walked over to the buffet table, but Stacy disappeared into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back, Amber,” Wilson said.  He walked over to Chase first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chase, I really like your suit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson grinned, then walked over to Cuddy and Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Lisa, I just wanted to say that you would have really rocked in that Kate Spade dress,” Wilson continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Cuddy said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Stacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub’s eyes moved over to the large cake that was being rolled into the room.  There was a green ribbon banner that said “HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAWRENCE KUTNER.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson realized that Stacy was going to jump out of the cake, and Lawrence was going to be embarrassed in front of Julia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson quickly ran to catch up with the cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lawrence Kutner, this one’s for you,” Mrs. Warner said, holding up a piece of paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the cake, Stacy was giggling.  She couldn’t wait to surprise Lawrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson quickly grabbed the microphone out of Mrs. Warner’s hand and sat on top of the cake, preventing Stacy from jumping out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James Wilson, I’m going to kill you!” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lawrence’s girlfriend, Julia, please come up,” Wilson answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the cake, Stacy was confused.  Lawrence had a girlfriend?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia walked up on stage and talked about how she and Lawrence met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson pushed the cake into another room and helped Stacy get out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a girlfriend?” Stacy asked.  She took Wilson’s hand and saw Julia kiss Lawrence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to throw up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson led Stacy away from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for helping me back out there.  You didn’t have to do that,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Wilson replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m not you.  And you sent the milk text?  That was you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy nodded her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why me?  You could have been the hero.  Why did you let me?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about all the times you tried to make my life miserable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t get it, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at how quickly my friends ditched me for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.  And I guess I better get back to the group; it wouldn’t be a party without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sending me that text.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy smiled, then walked back towards Cuddy and Taub.  But she turned around and spoke once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and another thing.  I would pick A too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s A?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather be a friendless person then have a bunch of friends who hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy smiled again, then headed back into the main room.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>That night in her room, Stacy sat at her desk and made another in/out list on her laptop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘out’ column consisted of: Jumping out of a cake, Lawrence Kutner, and James.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘in’ column consisted of: Milk and James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy couldn’t decide where to put James.  He wasn’t completely ‘out’ anymore, but was definitely not ‘in’ yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Stacy decided to make another list and put Wilson in a ‘Wait and See’ column. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Wilson would become a Popular Committee member, maybe he wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was Mr. Warner’s 40th birthday.  And Stacy was not happy about who he was spending it with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two months ago, his best friend, Fred, and his family had left Pennsylvania.  Because they needed a new place to stay, Mr. Warner had offered to let the family live in the guesthouse.  And the Wilsons’ oldest son was a major threat to Stacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” everyone sang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was wearing a forest green dress with red Kate Spade heels.  As she scooped herself some ice cream, she turned her head to the right and saw Danny trying to grab the grape juice pitcher with his icing-covered fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww,” Stacy said under her breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, Danny tipped the pitcher a little too far, and some of the juice spilled on her brand-new dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH MY GOODNESS!” Stacy shouted, jumping out of her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mrs. Warner asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny spilled juice all over my new dress that I just spent two hundred dollars on!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it was an accident,” Mrs. Warner replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw him tip the pitcher too far!” Stacy complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, I’ll get you another dress.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a great idea!” Danielle said.  “Why don’t we go shopping on Saturday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I can do that,” the teen continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s happening?  Last time I checked, I thought this was a birthday party.  Aren’t we supposed to be celebrating?” Mr. Warner asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Dad, I didn’t mean to ruin your party.  It’s just that I care about the way I look,” Stacy responded, hugging him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll always be beautiful to me,” he responded, kissing her cheek.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy heard her phone buzz and excused herself so that she could answer the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stacy, it’s Chase.  I just heard some news from Lisa.  Ali and Martha Masters are throwing Princeton High’s first boy-girl Halloween party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ali came up with that idea a week ago.  I only heard it from Cuddy yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m going to throw a much better party, and it’s going to be talked about for years.”  She paused for a second.  “I’ve got to go, it’s my Dad’s birthday party, and he’s going to be wondering what happened to me.  But thank you for the news.  I will talk to you and the others about the party tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.  Tell your Dad I said happy birthday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.  Thanks, Chase.  Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy headed back into the dining room and sat next to her Dad.  They both ate a second piece of cake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The party was over after Mrs. Warner said that she was feeling tired.  She headed upstairs to bed and Stacy headed off to her room.  The Wilsons' headed out to the guest house, and Mr. Warner headed up to his bedroom to join his wife. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson sat in his room, looking out the window at the view of the main house.  He was in the middle of a call with Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is going to sound extremely creepy,” Wilson said.  “But my brother Danny has a crush on Stacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s disturbing a bit,” Amber replied.  “How is that possible?  He’s like five years younger than her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know, but he’s had it since the day we came.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden knock startled Wilson.  He told Amber that they would talk at school tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, can I talk to you?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I know you want a boyfriend and I want to have a boy-girl Halloween party, so we can talk to our parents and be really nice about it, and then we will get what we want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great.  When were you planning on talking to them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is now fine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson and Stacy walked out into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We just wanted to talk to you about something,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it that you wanted to ask us?” Danielle questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James and I were talking before bed and we want to throw a Halloween party at the house this year.  In the backyard, of course,” Stacy continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you going to invite?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire grade, girls and guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll sleep on it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to know tonight so I can have Samira Terzi plan it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The best party planner in the Princeton area,” Stacy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright with that, as long as you clean up the mess after,” Mrs. Warner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have Samira call me with the cost,” Mr. Warner replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do that very soon, Dad.  Good night, I love you,” Stacy said, giving him a hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Stace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Mom and Dad,” Wilson continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too,” Fred and Danielle replied.  The two teens headed off to their respected rooms and Wilson fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.  </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At 11 the next morning, Wilson was standing next to Amber.  The two teens spotted Stacy and the rest of the Popular Committee laughing their heads off.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali and Martha were snickering to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chris, you’re not going to sell any chap-stick on this trip, are you?” Ali said, and Martha burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub pressed his lips together and tried to keep his anger inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ignore her,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub refused to let it go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, greaser!  I thought I’d sell you some of my new shampoo and conditioner collection.  Maybe some of that will get rid of your stinky hair!” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali ran her hand across her hair, and Stacy and Cuddy burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” Vogler said.  “We’re going to be at the pumpkin patch in a few minutes, and I want you all to be on your best behavior.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a nice pair of pumpkins that you’ve got there,” Stacy whispered to Cuddy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy knew that Stacy was referring to her chest, something that she was super-sensitive about.  But a lot of boys asked her out because of her looks.  Cuddy always turned them down because she had more fun with her best friends.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy burst out laughing, which caused Chase and Taub to join in.  She suddenly noticed that Vogler was giving her the death stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more outburst out of you four and there will be no pumpkin picking for you,” he snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub flushed red, extremely embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the group had reached the patch, the students ran as fast as they could to grab the best-looking pumpkin.  Amber and Wilson held hands and ran as fast as they could in their hiking boots.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Stacy was trying to make her friends guess as to what she was doing for Halloween this year.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, we’re going out to get candy, and then we eat until we puke?” Cuddy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, we’re having Franklin’s first boy-girl Halloween party,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha, wait till Ali and Martha hear this!” Taub said, laughing.  “Should we go tell them now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should,” Cuddy said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends walked over to the two girls, who were standing less than 20 feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali was a tall girl with blonde hair that came to her chest.  Martha was a brunette and wore all orange clothing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where the pumpkin begins and Martha ends,” Stacy whispered to her friends, who burst out laughing.  She spoke again once the group had reached their targets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ali,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.  Did you see my pumpkin?  It’s so big that the farmer had to go get a wheelbarrow so that it can go on the wagon,” Ali asked, taking off her jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we came over to tell you that life isn’t fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Martha asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase sat down on the huge pumpkin, and began to kick it with his shoe.  The pumpkin began to show a dent every time he kicked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?  Get off that!” Ali said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I’m not even touching it,” Chase snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you mean life’s not fair?” Ali asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m having Princeton High’s first boy-girl Halloween party,” Stacy said without any introduction.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!  That’s not fair, because that was my idea!” the blonde snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THAT’S WHY LIFE’S NOT FAIR!” The Popular Committee said at the same time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Several people standing on the sidelines burst into giggles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ali was stunned.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do something,” Martha mouthed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before anything could be done, there was a loud pop.  Stacy turned around to find Chase’s shoe stuck inside the pumpkin.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, sorry,” Chase said sarcastically.  Cuddy and Taub held the pumpkin down to prevent it from rolling over as Chase tried pulling himself out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you did that!” Ali snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go tell Vogler,” Martha said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t!  Wait, Stacy, are you really having a boy-girl Halloween party?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am, and since you don’t think that I’m in charge like I used to be, don’t count on an invitation,” Stacy snapped, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a minute!  I’m still stuck!” Chase shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming!” Stacy shouted, helping her friend out of the pumpkin.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Once everyone was back on the bus, Stacy told her friends what she had in mind for the party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since this party’s boy-girl, there is going to be plenty of making out, but we’ll be all in costumes so I don’t even think we’ll know who we will be kissing,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy costumes are so in,” Chase replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Cuddy replied.  “I’ve been doing Nutrisystem for almost two weeks now, and I’m already down three sizes.  I’m going to be looking like a supermodel by the time this party happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to wear a costume that covers up practically everything otherwise my parents will never let me out of the house,” Taub said.  “Just because my parents are jerks doesn’t mean I am one.  Besides, I want to look really good in case Mark Jenson comes.  You’re inviting him, right, Stacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Stacy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you like Mark Jenson?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For a little while.  Since the auction,” Taub replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!  But I like him too.  And I told Stacy first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, no fighting over who you like.  We need to figure out what our costumes are going to be,” Stacy said.  “I was giving it some thought before I went to sleep last night and I think we should be flight attendants.  We can be naughty and nice at the same time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Cuddy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa and I will be wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and a super-short blue mini-skirt.  Our hair will be pulled back into buns and we will all wear white gloves.  For our shoes, Kate Spade’s new black pumps.  Robert and Chris, you’ll be wearing a blue jacket, white shirt, and mid-thigh blue shorts, with black tennis shoes.  Everyone is going to be super jealous when they see us on Halloween.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>After school, Wilson headed to the main house to meet Samira and Stacy about the party.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The theme for your party should be-” Samira began, but stopped once Wilson entered.  “You’re late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were starting at four, because that’s what it says on the paper I received,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wipe that look off your face and sit down.  You’re late enough already.”  Wilson took a seat next to Stacy.  “As I was saying, the theme for your party should be fire and ice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome,” Stacy replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone talked about the things that were going to happen at the party, and Samira set a package of invitations on the desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get those in the mail by tomorrow morning.  The party is less than a week away,” Samira said as she headed out the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Samira left, Stacy pulled out a list of people she was going to invite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s a list of everyone in the 10th grade.  I’ll write the invites out for the boys since you don’t know them yet.  You can do everyone else, alright?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Wilson answered.  He looked at the list of names and noticed that one of them had a red question mark by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” he asked, pointing to the name that had a question mark beside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy Hadley.  She’s a geek, and yet, no one has seen her since the beginning of the year.  I wonder if she even knows where the school is,” Stacy said.  “And remember, put your name and number on the invite so that people call you, not me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Wilson finished with the invites later that evening, he put Stacy’s name and number on the invites instead of his own because he was tired of being treated like a loser.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Several days later, Halloween finally arrived.  Stacy was still dripping wet - she had just finished showering - as she looked at the flight attendant costumes on the bed.  Each costume had the group members’ names on it, and unfortunately, there was one costume that said ‘Wilson’.  That one didn’t belong at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy slid her costume on, admiring how short the skirt was and how low-cut the jacket was. Lastly, she slid on her new Kate Spade heels and was shocked at how amazing she looked.  She wondered how many people would ask her out because of what she was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard Nathan honk the horn, and grabbed Cuddy, Chase, and Taub’s costumes as she ran out the door.  But she left Wilson’s behind by accident.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The Popular Committee always got lots of attention every day when they arrived at school, but when four sexy flight attendants passed on by, every student’s mouth dropped in awe.  Everyone told them how amazing their costumes were or how excited they were about the party later in the evening.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub, however, looked like he was regretting wearing the costume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I regret this so much,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re breaking a lot of rules in the handbook.  According to it, we’re supposed to have everything covered up from the tops of our chests to four inches above the knees-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?  It’s Halloween,” Chase said.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson ran into Nurse Regina’s office just before lunch break, completely out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, is someone chasing you?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy.  I kind of got into an argument with her about why she didn’t bring my costume to school today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James!” another voice called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?  I’m in here,” he replied.  “And Nurse Regina, I just came to say hi and wish you a happy Halloween.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and two girls walked in.  One was Amber, and the other was a blonde girl named Rebecca.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, what’s wrong?” Wilson asked his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little accident with the scissors,” Amber said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rebecca, can I take a look?” Nurse Regina asked.  After a quick examination, she determined that the teen’s injury was not serious.  “Rebecca, can you tell me what happened?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was trying to cut my skirt with scissors and slipped.”  Regina gave her a puzzled look.  “Stacy and her friends came to school today wearing these super-short costumes and everyone’s been trying to do the same thing.  Stacy and her friend Lisa had extremely short skirts on.  I feel like an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For following the Popular Committee?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, for cutting myself.  All my friends did it perfectly, no problem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean other people are doing this?” the nurse said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, pretty much everyone,” Rebecca said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regina walked out of her office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Amber asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To have a little chat with Principal Brennan.  This is not a runway.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“I told you this was a mistake,” Taub said.  “My mother is going to kill me, and then I’m going to be home-schooled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends were sitting on a bench outside Principal Brennan’s office.  They could see him, with a phone up to his ear, as he called their parents, one by one, and told them about something that had happened earlier in the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what is he going to do to us?  Make us put more clothes on?” Stacy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly right, Ms. Warner,” a voice called out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends saw Principal Brennan standing in front of them with his arms crossed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents have been informed and will do whatever they want to you when you get home.  As for being in my school, those costumes are extremely inappropriate and you all will be getting a dress code violation on your permanent record.  And as long as you are in my school, you are to dress like normal teenagers, not like you’re working at a strip club.  Please go to Nurse Regina’s office and cover up with any garment in the lost and found.  Now go!” Brennan ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The friends headed down to the office and after sorting through the clothes, they found something relatively decent to wear.  They still turned heads when they walked through the halls, but it was all for the wrong reasons.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stacy was putting her flight attendant costume back on and was putting the final touches on her makeup when her phone rang.  She saw that Taub was calling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Chris,” Stacy said.  But all she got was the sound of someone crying. “Chris, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mom grounded me.  I’m not allowed to go to the party tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.  Your parents are just too strict.  Can you sneak out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not!  I’m in enough trouble already!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will suck if Cuddy steals Mark.”  Taub began crying even harder.  “I’m kidding.  She probably doesn’t even have the guts to talk to him.”                           </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she does.  She’s been losing all that weight for the past two weeks, so now she’s a big flirt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will call you, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy had to hang up the phone and finish getting ready for the party that was starting in five minutes. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The first guest arrived at seven sharp, but the only thing on Stacy’s mind was Gregory House.  He had been one of the guys that had looked at the Popular Committee during the auction.  When they had walked down the stairs, he set his eyes on Stacy.  But then, he had noticed Wilson in his Michael Kors suit and thought that he was better-looking than Stacy.  House had been developing a secret crush on Wilson.  But Stacy didn’t know of House’s secret crush.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you look naughty,” House said to Stacy, walking in wearing a lab coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Stacy replied.  “And what are you supposed to be?”  She turned her attention to Mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deadpool,” he said.  “So are these the famous costumes we heard about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”  Stacy noticed that Mark was checking her out, but she really wished that House would notice her.  He was too busy pulling a leaf out of his lab coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was prepared to tell the guys about how much trouble she and her friends got in when she was suddenly interrupted by Batman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late.  My parents wanted me to pose for so many pictures.”  The teen turned to face the guys.  “Hi, I’m James.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the new guy we’ve been hearing about?” Mark asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House stopped focusing on the leaf and stole a glimpse of Wilson.  House’s eyes seemed to soften a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve heard of me?” Wilson asked, but Stacy pulled him away from the guys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Stacy and Wilson were out of earshot, House turned to Mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like James,” House said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The flight attendant is hot,” Mark pointed out.  “I thought you liked her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I like James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re coming back,” Mark continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys acted natural when Stacy came back alone.  The group then headed over to the treats table.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Wilson was hanging out by the DJ booth when he heard someone call his name.  He turned to see Amber walking towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Batman,” she said.  She was dressed up as a zombie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey zombie,” Wilson replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of vampires walked over to the two teens.  Wilson didn’t know who they were, but they smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lucas,” the first vampire said.  “This is Allison and Maya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m James and this is Amber,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group quickly became acquainted with each other and walked over to the dance floor when the DJ started playing electronic music.  Wilson and Amber were some of the first people there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Stacy was over at one of the fire pits, trying to stick a marshmallow on the roasting stick and noticed Mark checking her out.               </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to crash the party, but I heard that this pit is the best one for roasting.  Something about the wind,” Stacy said with a slightly different tone, hoping that would help House notice her a bit.  But his expression never changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When neither House nor Mark weren’t looking, Stacy took her roasted marshmallow and touched Mark’s neck with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Chase walked over to the group just in time to see Stacy throw a couple of marshmallows at House.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you!” he said teasingly, ripping open a new bag and began pelting Stacy with them.  Cuddy and Chase joined in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The game stopped when Chase noticed a girl with long brown hair sitting alone by one of the other fire pits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy Hadley!  I haven’t seen you since the beginning of the year!  Where have you been?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was super sick, but now I’m good as new,” Remy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the rest of the night, everything went perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson got everyone’s phone numbers so that he would get to know all the vampires better.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House had been able to break away from Stacy and was actually able to talk to Wilson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy shockingly was growing a small crush on Mark.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night was one of the best and would be talked about for a while at school on Monday.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Monday morning arrived, and no one was in the mood to attend an assembly.  But Principal Brennan needed to speak with the students about something important.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the students were all sitting down, Brennan was about to start speaking when he noticed that his school was fighting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub and Cuddy were leaving a space between them because Chase had texted Taub on the weekend and told him that Cuddy had flirted with Mark during the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase arrived a minute late but barely uttered a word to any of the Popular Committee.  He was too busy laughing his head off with his new best friend Remy about all the emails they received from Allison that weekend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, please be quiet, I have a very important message to tell all of you,” Brennan said into the microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The school went quiet.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last Friday, we had a few attention-starved students that came to school wearing very serious handbook rule-violating costumes.  And unfortunately, I had to have a meeting with the Board discussing this matter.  We came to a decision that Princeton High will be going UNIFORM.  I’m sorry, but that is the final decision.  I don’t know who I’m more upset with, the students who wore the costumes first, or the ones who followed them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned around in their seats to face Stacy.  They were all giving her death stares.  Stacy didn’t want to be the one person that everyone stared at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately she was.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After a week of planning, Stacy, Cuddy, Taub, and Wilson had their uniform ready for the fashion show in an hour.  Wilson had spoken with Brennan about the uniforms, and the principal agreed to have a fashion show and the winners would get to go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princeton Packet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a local newspaper, and have a story published about them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The show went really well, leaving Stacy’s team and Chase and Remy as the two finalists.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy’s uniform was blue jeans and purple or white t-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase’s uniform was dress pants and suit jackets to prepare for the workforce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before voting, Stacy painted her thimble green for good luck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 minutes later, Principal Brennan walked up onto the stage to announce the winner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After telling everyone how thankful they were for coming to the show, he pulled out the paper inside the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With 139 thimbles, we have Stacy and James,” Brennan said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience whistled and applauded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT, with 140 thimbles, we have Chase and Remy!  Congratulations, you are the winners of the Princeton High uniform contest!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The audience went wild.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was astounded.  She headed over to the boxes and examined the evidence.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own green thimble was in Chase and Remy’s box.  Her uniform picture was on their box. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, get over here!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy was astounded when she saw where Stacy’s thimble was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you vote for Chase?” Cuddy snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t!  He must have switched our pictures!” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quick, let’s go tell Brennan,” Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we need to wait.  When the time is right, then we will confront them.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson sat in his room, looking at a note that House had given him right after the show was over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I think your uniform was really cool, and I think you should have won.  And I thought the jeans were a really nice touch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- House</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson loved House’s writing.  It was so perfect, and it seemed to be that he liked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to show this to Stacy after dinner, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilson thought.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chase wiped the sweat off his face with a freshly washed towel.  It was Thursday afternoon, and that was the day of his Zumba class.  Just for once, he had gotten to lead the class when they were dancing to The Black Eyed Peas ‘Boom Boom Pow’.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase took off his white t-shirt and looked at himself in the mirror.  He had a bit more muscle on his chest then a lot of other boys, but that didn’t stop the girls from asking him to hang out with them after school.  He turned them down because he had fun with Cuddy, Chris, and Stacy instead.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Chase was about to put his shirt back on, three girls walked over to him.  One of them was his new best friend, Remy, and the others were named Rachel and Dominika.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were really good today,” Rachel said.  “I wish you could lead every week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Dominika said.  “You’re better than Ke$ha.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy walked over to her locker and put in what she thought was her combination, but the lock didn’t unlock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert, I don’t remember my locker combo!” Remy said.  Chase searched around in his backpack and pulled out a folded piece of paper.  “What’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try it.”  Chase smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy tried the numbers written on the paper, and sure enough, the locker was opened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would I do without you?  You really are my friend, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean I can go to Stacy’s sleepovers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, unfortunately.  She has a strict policy that only allows me, Lisa, Chris and her to attend the sleepovers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who made up that rule?” Dominika asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have the sleepover.  Then all of us could go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that’s a great idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” Rachel asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about we dye our hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome.  What time would you like us over at your house tomorrow night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, don’t we have the interview tomorrow?” Remy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s right!  We have an interview with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princeton Packet</span>
  </em>
  <span> tomorrow around lunchtime.  We earned it because we won a uniform contest at our school,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We heard about it.  That’s so awesome,” Rachel replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean the sleepover is off?” Dominika questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that just means we will have it on Saturday, not tomorrow,” Chase answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his driver honk the horn.  Throwing on the rest of his clothes, he hurried out the door.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to call us later,” Rachel and Dominika called after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Chase said, waving goodbye to his Zumba friends. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night, in his room, Chase felt horrible.  He was sitting on his couch, looking out the window, and thinking back to the day of the fashion show.  He felt extremely guilty for switching the pictures before the judges calculated the scores, but he was tired of taking second place.  He wanted to know what it felt like to be number one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was awesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, Chase would sit on his couch, wondering if Stacy suspected anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned on his phone and saw that he had five voicemails.  One was from Stacy, telling him to bring a pair of jeans so that he could decorate them.  Two were from Rachel and Dominika, telling him that their moms were trying to figure out a carpool situation.  One was from Remy, checking on him to make sure that Stacy hadn’t killed him yet about the contest.  The last was from Taub, asking if he could bring over a pair of jeans for the sleepover tomorrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase had too many thoughts running through his mind at the moment.  He walked over to his mini-fridge and pulled out a soda.  The fizz awakened his senses and he knew what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at himself in the mirror and pretended that he was a news anchor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, Princeton.  We have some shocking news that has just developed.  Robert Chase, the <em>Packet</em> sensation, wants to throw his own sleepover.  Will Stacy Warner understand it, or will their friendship crumble?  If you have any ideas, please call the number at the bottom of your screen.  This has been Robert Chase, saying good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to his laptop and opened up his instant messages.  He composed one to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase: </b>
  <span> Don’t pick me up b4 school tomorrow.  I have 2 go to the dr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoping that would create a delay, he expected to avoid an awkward confrontation with Stacy for about a half hour. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>However, there was a traffic accident, so the morning commute was slowed, and Chase arrived at school at the same time as Stacy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your dress,” he said to his friend once the two teens had gotten to their lockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.  I got it last night after dinner,” Stacy said.  She looked down the hallway.  “Goodness!  Where are Lisa and Chris with my mocha cookie crumble frappuccino?  I would have asked them to get you one, but I thought you had to go to the doctor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was cancelled.  He called in sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my favorite red pen,” Stacy continued, looking through her pencil case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase sighed in relief.  Maybe Stacy believed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you by the way?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you have to go to the doctor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are,” Remy said, walking over to Chase.  “What’s going on with the sleepover tonight?  Rachel and Dominika kept calling me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase turned pale, and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy’s eyes darkened as she turned to face Remy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are Rachel and Rominika and why do they think that they are coming to my sleepover?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Cuddy said.  A piece of her brown hair was stuck to her lip gloss and she was having trouble removing it.  She was barely balancing a to-go box of frappuccinos.  “Help, my hands are full!”  Taub dropped his book of word searches on the ground and pulled the hair away.  “Thank you.  The line was insane.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we go to the new Robek’s Juice place that is across the street.  Starbucks is so out,” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Robert, what are you doing here?” Taub asked.  “Didn’t you have to go to the doctor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy took a cup of the box and handed it to Stacy.  But Stacy refused to take her eyes off of Remy.  Cuddy handed the drink to Taub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  Why are you staring at me?” Remy said, becoming creeped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were talking about my sleepover,” Stacy snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I wasn’t.  I was talking about Robert’s.  But you’re coming, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never received an invite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so funny, I was just about to explain-” Chase began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When what?  You thought it would be funnier to steal my identity?  What is this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Identity Thief?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not trying to steal your identity!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy rolled her eyes, and Cuddy burped out the words Identity Thief.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub and Remy burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, this girl from Zumba wanted me to hang out with her and this was the only night she was free.  We are going to eat chips, and watch television, and I would love you guys to come-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, spare me the whole Australian act.  You are more fake than Remy’s brunette hair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Remy’s real hair color was brown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub started laughing, Remy flushed red, and Chase gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look so shocked, because I know about your dad being Fake Australian,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Chase asked.  
</span></p><p>“I know that your dad is from North Carolina, NOT Australia, and he made up his last name so that your grandmother would approve of their marriage.  So stop trying to impress us.”</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my goodness!” Taub said.  “I need a four letter word for fake starting with L!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase usually guessed first, but right now, he was not in the mood to answer Taub’s guessing games. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar!” Stacy said.  “Liar, liar, liar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-” Chase began, but Stacy wasn’t done with him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face it, Robert, you are a total Stacy wannabe, or TSW as I call them.  You will never be me, and your dad will never be from Australia, no matter how hard you will try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase’s anger piled up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, TSW, have fun at your party tonight,” Stacy sneered as she started walking towards Chemistry.  Cuddy and Taub followed behind, still laughing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase felt like his stomach was on fire.  He felt like crying.  But the last thing he needed was a red face.  So, he ran towards Spanish 2 with Remy struggling to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub headed back in Chase’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Robert,” Taub said.  “Did you bring me a pair of jeans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chase could reply, Stacy tugged on Taub’s arm and pulled him down the hall.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase froze, having no clue what to do next. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Stacy sat in Chemistry, extremely bored.  She looked at Chase, whose face was perfect, even after their big fight.  Stacy was almost slipping into a coma, so she turned to a blank page in her notebook and began working on a Christmas shopping list.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the first time, Greg House made the list.  She had a huge crush on him since the auction at her house two months ago, but was also shockingly developing a small crush on Mark Jenson.  She had no idea that House didn’t like her.  But his crush on Wilson was growing every day.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stacy could feel Chase glaring and it was time to remind the TSW who he was dealing with.  Stacy was about to go and confront him, when Chase swatted her red pen out of her hand.  It fell on the carpet a few feet away from her.  She tried to get it back, but Chase beat her to it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tried to shove him away, but he grabbed ahold of his friend’s charm bracelet and held on for dear life.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She tried shaking Chase off of the bracelet, but he was faster and ripped the bracelet right off her wrist. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The charms fell to the floor like dice.  The suit jacket, the books, the folder, and her favorite, the diamond-encrusted gavel - since Stacy knew that she wanted to be a lawyer and possibly a judge when she got older.  She needed to get the gavel back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Looking for this?” someone sneered.  Stacy looked up to see Chase holding a sparkly gavel in his hand.  She reached for it, but Chase just closed his fist and stuffed the gavel in his jeans pocket.  He let out a laugh, grabbed his Michael Kors backpack, and left the room.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone, including the teacher, clapped for Chase. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stacy broke down crying in the middle of class.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something poked her neck.  Stacy saw the teacher had set her red pen down on her desk and it was in perfect condition.  She felt her wrist, and saw that every charm was where it should be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of Chemistry and the beginning of payback. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chase was out of class like a bullet that just got fired out of a shotgun.  He didn’t want to have another nasty confrontation with Stacy.  Thankfully, it was time for him to head to the <em>Princeton Packet</em> with Remy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you talk to her?” Remy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, let’s head out the back way.  She always heads this way on her way to the cafeteria,” Chase replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens sat down in Chase’s limo, and Remy noticed a white envelope that her friend had been about to sit on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase opened it and discovered that there were three tickets for Lady Gaga’s concert later that night.  One was for his driver, the others were for him and Remy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>30 minutes later, the teens were at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Princeton Packet</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s main office.  They were given the grand tour and were asked to model for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Packet</span>
  </em>
  <span>’s Thanksgiving issue, and both teens agreed to do it.  But they had one week to find an outfit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person who showed the teens around the building was Jeffrey Cole, a man who just graduated college a year ago and was working very hard to become a model. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy was sitting in her dining room eating brownies and surrounded by Cuddy and Taub.  Stacy’s cell phone rang, and Cuddy immediately looked at Caller ID. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Robert, should I hit ignore?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I bet he’s having a guilt moment and wants to beg for my forgiveness,” Stacy said, pressing ‘answer’ on her phone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub leaned in to hear what their ex-friend had to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Stacy said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s Chase.  I’m at the <em>Packet</em>, and I just wanted you to know that I’m not having the sleepover anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy rolled her eyes before speaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you want to come back to mine, right?  Well, it starts in an hour, and you’ll never make it back from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Packet</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy started laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just shut up, Stacy.  I don’t want to go to your lame sleepover.  Besides, Remy and I are going to the Lady Gaga concert tonight,” Chase replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, no fair!” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert, do you think I look like I sell fertilizer?” Stacy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because no craps are given.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub were still laughing at the sound of Chase’s frustrated sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling because I want my Prada white suit back,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?  Are you moving?  Is the ‘Chase’ family finally going back to North Carolina?” Stacy sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two teens continued laughing, and Stacy had to push them away from the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was asked to model for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Packet’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thanksgiving issue, and I want to wear it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy had a look of shock and horror on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got to go, the concert is about to start, so bring it to school on Monday, alright?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, can’t hear you,” Stacy snapped, slamming her phone shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Cuddy questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really, except that he just got a job MODELING FOR THE </span>
  <em>
    <span>PRINCETON PACKET</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Taub demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but the time is now,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Payback.  I’ll tell you more about it at the sleepover tonight.” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>After living in the Warners’ guesthouse for more than three months now, Wilson felt like he was home.  Of course, he would always miss Pennsylvania.  </span>
</p><p><span>He was sitting on the couch watching TV</span> <span>when someone walked in. </span></p><p>
  <span>Danielle was a bit startled.  “Stacy, you scared us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sometimes I feel like walking in here whenever I want to,” the teen replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you need something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes I do.  I need to talk to James about something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, I’m right here,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go to your room?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were in his room, Stacy told Wilson about Chase’s modeling job that should belong to them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you plan to do?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s destroy him,” Stacy responded.  Wilson listened closely as the other teen explained the plan.  “Are you in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he responded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy pulled out her phone, dialed a number, and put it on speaker.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear it ring?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson nodded yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A voice came over the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeffrey Cole’s office,” the person said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, is Jeffrey there?” Stacy asked, lowering her voice to sound like her friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s speaking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s St- It’s Robert Chase and Remy Hadley.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A different voice came over the line, and Wilson assumed it was Jeffrey. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, make my day and tell me that you got something to wear to the Thanksgiving shoot,” the person said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Stacy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What then?” Jeffrey sounded annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a confession to make and I can’t deal with the guilt anymore.  Remy and I cheated during the contest.  We didn’t win, because Stacy Warner and James Wilson did.  We switched the box’s pictures because we’re losers and haven’t won anything like this before in our lives.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson gave Stacy a thumbs up and mouthed, “Nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t wait to hear Jeffrey’s reaction.  Would he sue Chase and Remy for fraud?  Would he expose their lie all over Princeton? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” Jeffrey asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will you punish us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that kind of person.  I don’t care if you cheated.  I just care about you staying gorgeous.  If not, you’re fired.”  Jeffrey began typing away on his computer.  After a couple of minutes, he stopped.  “Robert, are you still there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, but I must have a bad connection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When can you send me those pictures of your friends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!  I forgot about those.  What’s your email address?  I can have my friend Stacy send them to you now.  She’s awesome and you’ll really like her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hung up the phone.  “We are totally going to crash their modeling party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson gave Stacy a picture of him to send to Jeffrey and then waited for Stacy to leave so that he could read House’s latest email one more time…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>James, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you coming to my basketball game 2morrow?  If you do, look under seat #27.  There will be a sweet surprise 4 you.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Greg</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson didn’t waste any time writing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Greg,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there.  Wouldn’t miss it for a second. :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- James</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Princeton Tigers beat the opposing team 120-90.  House had scored the final basket, and his teammates picked him up off the ground and congratulated him.  The Tigers had won every basketball game that season.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Tigers win again thanks to their most famous player, Greg House,” the announcer said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase and Remy made their way down the bleachers to meet up with the basketball team.  Allison had joined the team recently since it was open to everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You played really well today,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase scanned the bleachers to see if Stacy, Taub, Cuddy, and Wilson were still there - they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House, I’m grabbing some water, then leaving,” Allison said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One minute, I need to ask Chase something,” he replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she left, House turned to Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you talk to your friend for me?” House asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with everyone?  Do I look like the host of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Survivor?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Go talk to Stacy herself if you like her so much,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?  I’m confused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Wilson.  WILSON.  Other than the little bit of time at the Halloween party, I never get a chance to talk to him alone.  Stacy’s always interrupting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to talk to James for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>House thanked Chase and headed towards Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>House liked Wilson.  And Stacy liked House.  Chase couldn’t wait to share the news.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>At lunch the next day, Chase and Remy walked over to the Popular Committee’s table.  It was the Princeton High annual gift exchange and Remy was trying to wrap up a pair of salt and pepper shakers for someone, but every time she tried to wrap it, little hills of salt and pepper would fall out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy began whining that she couldn’t wrap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop whining!” Taub snapped, finishing the ‘present’ himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, have you been hanging out with Rick Ross?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where in the world did you learn to rap?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson and Remy cracked up.  Stacy was beyond angry.  It was bad enough that Chase had stolen first prize in the uniform contest, or started his own sleepover, but copying her humor was just not acceptable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase, am I bad at making clothes?” Stacy asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why have you decided to rip off my material?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub and Cuddy started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, James, where is Amber?  Don’t you usually eat at her table?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber has the stomach flu and is resting up at home.  So Stacy said that I could sit here today,” Wilson replied quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good because I have some gossip.  And it’s worth 30 points.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was a bit shocked.  No one ever had that many gossip points.  Whatever Chase was about to say had to be huge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Greg House?  The cute boy with the gorgeous blue eyes?” he continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to James,” Chase snapped.  “He likes you, James, and wants to start hanging out with you.”  Then he turned towards his ex-best friend and looked her straight in the eye.  “ALONE.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy felt her heart racing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, House likes James?” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Chase crossed his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy just wanted to push the other teen onto the ground and wipe the smile off his face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Source?” she continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House told me himself, Saturday after the game.  Didn’t he, Remy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Remy answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, James, are you shocked and excited?” Chase questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I am,” Stacy blurted out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t get you alone,” Wilson responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so funny, because House practically said the same exact words.  He said that he could never get you alone, James.  He said Stacy comes up and gets in the way every time he tries to talk to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you ever go to the movie with him?” Remy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet.  But he keeps asking me,” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I could totally introduce you to some cute guys and girls with their own personalities,” Stacy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, House has his own personality,” Chase snapped back.  “You’re just jealous because I saw you flirting with him after the game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not flirting with him,” Stacy shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so simple.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase walked over to Stacy and was practically in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg likes James.  And James likes Greg.  So stop being a sore loser and let him have a little happiness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, if you like Greg, don’t let stand in your way,” Stacy said, grabbing her lunch tray and walking away.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, wait!” Chase called after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, TSW?” the brunette responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark likes you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark Jenson, the guy who dressed up as Deadpool on Halloween.  He likes you!  He told me to tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy’s eyes softened a bit, but there was still a hint of anger.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked away without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let her get to you, James.  She’s just upset because she likes Greg,” Chase said.  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>That night, Wilson was in Stacy’s garage painting the walls. It was getting turned into a home gym, and another building on the huge mansion property would be the new garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about a half hour, a knock was heard.  Stacy opened the door, but had a frown on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was expecting someone else,” she said to the other person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else were you expecting?” Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, Danny?” Wilson asked his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might want some more male companionship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a teens only location.  No preteens allowed!” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy closed the door and ignored Danny banging on the door.  After a minute, the younger Wilson gave up and headed back to the guest house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy checked her phone for messages and saw that Jeffrey had approved their pictures.  He had been looking for four other models and now Stacy, Cuddy, Wilson, and Taub would be filling the positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of minutes later, another knock was heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away,” Cuddy and Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knocking continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave us alone,” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, Chase,” the voice outside said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teens got into position, and once Stacy saw that they were ready, she opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was time! </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If this is a bad time, I can leave,” Chase said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you say that?” Stacy asked, giving her ex-friend an I’m-about-to-ruin-you smile.  Chase saw that look and wanted to chase his driver and the car down the street.  But he had watched her leave the Warners’ driveway and drive away.  She’d probably be home by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Teens Like Us, or TLU headquarters,” Stacy said, looking at Chase’s outfit - he was wearing a black suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just out for dinner with my parents,” Chase continued, avoiding Stacy’s glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garage smelled like paint and he was wondering what was going on.  But Stacy blocked his view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are so glad you came,” the brunette replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase thought that it would just be him and Stacy, but of course, the other teen was never alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re ready to apologize, because I miss-” Chase began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said anything about apologizing?” Stacy snapped, revealing Cuddy, Taub, and Wilson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Chase said to Cuddy and Taub, who didn’t utter a word to him.  “James, I wasn’t expecting to see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson awkwardly smiled, then looked at the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had some EXTRA room this week,” Stacy replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase started feeling a little chilly because he had left his jacket in the limo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” he asked.  Stacy stepped aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The garage was a complete disaster.  Dirty newspapers covered in paint were scattered all over the floor.  Four Robeks Juice cups were carelessly thrown into a corner.  Empty CD cases were everywhere.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has your mother seen this place?” Chase questioned, remembering the time that Stacy was grounded and couldn’t go see Snoop Dogg because she didn’t pick up Oreo’s chew toys off her floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s fine with it,” Stacy answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase felt like he didn’t know his former friend anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to know what this is about?” Cuddy said, opening a bag of Cheetos Puffs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Chase continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy snapped her fingers and Wilson turned off the lights.  Chase couldn’t see his friends anymore.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s there?” he asked, hearing someone walk over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris,” the person said.  A floor lamp was turned on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You scared me a bit, Chris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the other guy didn’t say a word.  Instead, he put a purple blindfold over Chase’s eyes and led him over to the other side of the garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, enough,” Chase said.  “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub took off the blindfold and let his friend’s eyes adjust to the light.  What Chase saw shocked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This mural represents our friendship over the past few weeks,” Stacy spoke, grabbing a meter stick.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed to a picture of two people.  One had blonde hair, and the other had long, dark hair.  Chase knew that the figures were him and Remy.  The figures had speech bubbles over their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase’s bubble said, “We’re losers.  How are we going 2 win the contest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy’s said, “Cheat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s insane!” Chase exclaimed.  “You can’t prove that!”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>They knew!  But how long had they?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  “What’s that?”  He pointed to a green blob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our evidence,” Stacy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember at the voting table how you dropped a thimble in the box of the team you wanted to win?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I painted mine green for good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, who cares?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your box had a green thimble in it,” Stacy snapped, her face turning a dark red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You voted for me?  Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re starting to sound as dumb as Remy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase couldn’t contain himself after hearing Taub crack up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Chase snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU SWITCHED OUR BOXES,” Stacy shouted with venom in her tone.  “You ready for more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase saw her point the meter stick at a suit jacket and dress pants.  He knew that was his winning uniform idea, in which everyone would wear in the coming year.  A red X was under the outfit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you see from the X, Princeton High will no longer have a uniform,” Stacy continued.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had a meeting with Principal Brennan the next day after the contest and explained to him what you did.  My mom said that if the school went forward with the idea, then she would expose the whole thing on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rachael Ray.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Brennan has been terrified of that show ever since my mom’s story ‘Hidden Fats in the Cafeteria’ aired,” Cuddy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So there is no more uniform?” was Chase’s response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Stacy, Cuddy, Taub, and Wilson all said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The next painting is the future, Robert.  As you can see, you’re sitting alone on a sleeping bag, which is what you get for trying to start your own sleepover,” Stacy continued.  Chase was finished after that statement.  “And now for the last part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was more?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the end of the mural was a bubble that said ‘IN/OUT’.  The group knew that Stacy made these lists, but no one ever read them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IN: James</span>
</p><p>
  <span>OUT: Robert </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the end of our tribute,” Stacy said.  A few tears streamed down Chase’s cheeks.  “And thank you for being such a loyal friend, Robert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and headed towards the door, but the heel of his shoe caught on a wet newspaper and he fell down on the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe now you will stop wearing those stupid shoes,” Stacy snickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub were laughing their heads off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re from Queensland,” Chase replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, they’re about as Australian as your dad.  They are much more like Ugg shoes because they are UGLY!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Chase heard Wilson’s laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase forced himself up and grabbed ahold of the door handle.  But it was made of iron, and because he had fallen on his hands and knees, the cold metal stung his cuts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you guys were ever my friends,” Chase shouted before running into the darkness.  Once he reached the end of the driveway, he broke down crying.  He dialed his driver and told her to come pick him up.  She said that she would be at the Warners’ house in five minutes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Chase could react, a gloved hand covered his mouth before he could scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssh,” a voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy kicked me out of her group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not even bad compared to some of the things she did to James.  Stacy always made my brother cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, how do you know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eavesdropping problem.  But I’m working on it.  You should start your own group.  Call it the Unbelievably Popular Committee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase sneezed, and a tiny bit of snot landed on Danny’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, I’ll sell it to one of my friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause that’s just how they are.  Will you let us hang out with you if you start your own group?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase heard his driver honk the horn and waved goodbye to Danny. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, in his Biology elective, Chase was feeling a chill.  He saw Wilson talking to his friend Amber, and when the teacher wasn’t looking, Chase turned towards Remy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charlotte Swanson reminds me of Cuddy,” Remy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, she’s perfect!  Same hair color and everything,” Chase replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher turned back to the class and said that school would be dismissed early.  Anyone was allowed to call their parents and tell them the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him,” Remy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have his number,” Chase continued, but in reality, he did have it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Greg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase hit ‘10’ on his speed dial and waited for him to answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, is Robert there, please?” House asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very funny.  Can I talk to you for a minute?” Chase replied.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the middle of looking at viruses under a microscope, but they’re not going anywhere, so yes, you can talk to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need Allison’s number.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s 609-320-78…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase was trying hard to punch the numbers in and not drop his phone in the tub of water that was in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the rest?” he questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wish.  You will get the last two numbers when you get James to hang out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The line went dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Switch seats with me, Remy.  I need to go talk to James for a minute.”  Remy obeyed what her friend said.  “Keep looking for a Taub.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase walked over to Wilson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, I need to talk to you.  Listen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser,” Amber sneezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, you’re calling me a loser?  You’re the Interventional Radiologist geek.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber rolled her eyes, then headed over to the water fountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so mean?” Wilson questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Chase replied.  “I know it’s hard being mean, even when you’re forced to.  And it’s hard to say no to Stacy Warner.  I was forced to be mean when you came here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was mean because you cheated me, Robert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m so sorry.  There’s no way that mural was your idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty for doing that, but we worked hard on that design and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.  Please forgive me.  And I can see why Greg likes you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he really?” Wilson asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two email all the time, how come you’re all surprised?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a huge crush on his friend, Allison.  I heard that she’s going over to House’s place on Friday, and I thought that maybe we could do a double date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cool, I would love that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friday night is our secret, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase headed back to his seat just as Amber was heading towards her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find us a Taub?” Chase asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Alexander Hill?” Remy responded.  “He’s got dark hair and is pretty smart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Biology Elective ended, Chase called House before he headed off to his next class.  He told House that he and Wilson would be coming over Friday night because Allison would be there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House gave Chase the rest of Allison’s phone number and he immediately punched the numbers in.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked in his locker mirror and saw that Charlotte and Alexander were nearby and Remy was sitting on the bench in front of their lockers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ringing,” Chase said, which was loud enough for Charlotte and Alexander to hear.  After a couple more rings, the voicemail system answered.  “Shoot, I got ALLISON CAMERON’S ANSWERING MACHINE.  I guess I will have to LEAVE HER A MESSAGE.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other two teens turned to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is Allison, and if you don’t know what you’re doing right now, hang up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A beep was heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Allison, it’s me, Chase.  You know, Robert.  Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I will be over at House’s place around dinnertime on Friday.”  A little giggle was let out as he hung up his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte and Alexander were speechless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase and Remy headed out into the crowded hallway on their way to World History. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, maybe we should go the other way,” he said once he spotted Cuddy and Taub at the Starbucks kiosk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” Remy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, I just thought of something.  Be right back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy watched Chase walk towards Cuddy and Taub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, guys.  Why aren’t you drinking Robeks' Juices?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens didn’t say a word.  Cuddy just opened a bag of popcorn and started eating it, and Taub began looking through his bag for a Chemistry assignment paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for cheating, alright? I didn’t want to hurt anyone,” Chase continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We get it.  Stacy made us do the mural.  But you shouldn’t have cheated,” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you guys so much.  I wish I could take back what I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you do,” Cuddy said with some sarcasm.  “But we can’t be friends now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?  You don’t have to be friends with Stacy.  I love being on my own.  I have something going on with Allison after school on Friday, and I feel so free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pause.  Rewind.  Hold on a second.  You’re hanging out with Allison Cameron?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you introduce me to that girl, oh what was her name?  Yes, now I remember, Maya,” Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.  And my cousin Rose is visiting from Australia soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you show us a picture?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When she comes in a few weeks, I’ll get a picture with her.  I don’t have any pictures of her on my phone currently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back away or risk intoxication,” a voice snapped.  Chase saw Stacy standing off in the distance.  “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coming,” both Cuddy and Taub said without another word.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>On Friday, Cuddy, Taub, and Stacy were sitting around in the garage, preparing to hear each other’s secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we start, I just want to know one thing.  How much did this gym cost?” Taub asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, a hundred thousand dollars or something.  Who cares?” Stacy replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa told me to ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!” Cuddy responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, you can go first,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then.  But you have to promise that you will not tell a soul.  So you know how you pick me up at that really expensive building every morning?” Taub spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” both Cuddy and Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually don’t live there.  I live in the run-down apartment building next door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, why?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we’re poor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then how do you afford Princeton High?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scholarships.  That’s why I’m always studying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that no one knows this but us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, James knows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy felt a bit dizzy.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I was telling Stacy that night on the computer, but it was the night James was there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an idiot, he could have scored so many gossip points for that,” Cuddy said.  </span>
  <span>Taub shot her a glare.  “I’m kidding.  But anyway, this is my secret.  You remember last night when we were instant messaging, I told you that my mom was taking me to France tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she’s really sending me to the A New Me camp.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The weight loss camp?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, my mom doesn’t think that I can stick to a diet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We care about you, no matter how you look.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.  Now what about you, Stacy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a crush on Greg House.  But when I found out that he liked James, I gave up.  I’m now going to be focusing on the new crush that I have,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark Jenson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, Stacy!  He totally likes you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the friends heard the sound of cracking twigs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?  I will die if anyone heard that I’m poor,” Taub said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy thought at first it was Oreo, but she saw him fast asleep in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hoped that the sick feeling would go away.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson stopped every few seconds to make sure the group didn’t hear him.  He couldn’t tell them that he was sneaking off to House’s with Chase.  Stacy would call him a ‘friend of a wannabe’, and their friendship would be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Wilson reached House’s place and saw Chase sitting on someone’s car hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you could make it,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m glad too.  I was doing some thinking, and I was wondering if you and Stacy will ever be friends again?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Chase continued.  “I absolutely love having my Friday nights free so I can hang out with other people.  Stacy never does that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, over here,” a voice called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both guys turned to see Allison holding a flashlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, good to see you!  How are you?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.  I’m here to see Greg,” Wilson replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s inside.  Greg, he’s here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen came outside and smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, come on inside!” House said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson followed him, and that left Chase and Allison standing alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hand’s cold!” Chase exclaimed, surprised by the sudden contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they are, but I know something that won’t be,” she replied, bringing her lips onto his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison’s lips were warm against his, and Chase was enjoying the moment.  When she pulled away, he brought her in for a second kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been waiting for that for a long time,” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too.  When I saw you at the auction, I thought you were the most handsome guy I had ever seen.  I have been in love with you since I first laid eyes on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase paused for a moment.  “Do you want to go somewhere else, perhaps somewhere a bit more private?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would.  Do you want to get something sweet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>10 minutes later, the couple were at the nearby ice cream place enjoying a snack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never actually gotten to speak with someone from the Popular Committee before, alone at least,” Allison said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, I’m not in it anymore.  Stacy kicked me out, and I am loving being out on my own.  I never got to hang out with anyone else because Stacy never did.  And I finally feel free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase and Allison became boyfriend and girlfriend that night.    </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>House led Wilson down to the basement and showed him how good he was at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call of Duty: Zombies.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  House shot so many heads off with an AK-47 that Wilson started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really good at this,” Wilson said, picking up a controller, and trying to kill the zombies.  But he ended up dying within a couple of minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With some practice, you’ll get really good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think one of my brothers has the game; I can ask them if I could use it.”  Wilson paused for a minute.  “Is there something else you would like to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to play some more rounds of this game, but there is something I’ve been wanting you to do since the Halloween Party.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without another word, Wilson leaned forward and kissed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you a lot,” House said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you a lot too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone thought I had a crush on Stacy, but I didn’t.  I could picture her as a sister, but I’ve never felt like this with someone other than you, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson felt safe in his arms, and they spent the next couple of hours playing COD.  He was finally able to kill many zombies by the end of the night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilson looked at the clock and realized that it was nine PM.  His parents would start to wonder where he was, and they would be angry if they found out that he had made out with someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg, I have to go.  My parents will start to be extremely worried about me if I’m not home soon.  I’m expected to be home around or by nine,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is someone taking you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I walked here alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to take you home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that, but my dad will see you when he looks out the front window, and then I’m grounded.  They just don’t really want me dating until I’m 18.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House walked him outside and kissed him goodnight.  They exchanged phone numbers just as Allison’s car pulled into the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House pulled Wilson in for one last kiss, then waved goodbye to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson saw Allison and Chase kiss goodbye as he started walking towards the Warner residence. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I guess their date went well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilson thought.  He decided to say hi to Stacy, Cuddy, and Taub when he got home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson arrived at the garage and knocked on the door.  Three screams were heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just me,” he said, opening the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought you were a serial killer,” Stacy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Taub were hiding under their blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you stay with us tonight?” Stacy asked.  “You can have Chase’s old sleeping bag.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Wilson replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll share my blanket,” Cuddy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Consider yourself the newest member of the Friday night sleepover,” Stacy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled, then told the group that he was heading back to the guesthouse to grab his pajamas and tell his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But once Wilson left, he suddenly thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if it was a trap?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He pressed an ear against the door and heard ‘felt bad for him’ and ‘poor thing’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson smiled.  He had finally done it.  He was IN.  He was now part of the infamous Popular Committee.  From now on, he would get to go to their parties, hear their inside jokes, and carpool with them.  They would never make him cry again.  But why would they since he was now one of them?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>On Monday after school, Chase couldn’t wait to tell his new friends about his first date with Allison.  He saw Charlotte and Alexander walking towards his limo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the threesome were inside, Chase felt like he was carpooling with Cuddy and Taub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This car is bigger than my bedroom,” Charlotte said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like you’ve never been in a limo before,” Alexander snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re acting like you have been in one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Remy entered, out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late, I had trouble opening my locker again,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Remy,” Chase replied, pulling out three red Dior scarves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remy eagerly took one and put the scarf around her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we will be hanging out all the time, I want you to have these,” Chase said, giving the other scarves to Charlotte and Alexander.  “These scarves are like tickets to enter Disneyland.  They give unlimited limo access to and from school, a guaranteed spot at my lunch table, which is number 14, and unlimited gossip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Charlotte asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  All you need to do is stay loyal to me and don’t let Stacy Warner try to steal you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Stacy try and steal us?  She doesn’t even know my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long story.  Now, I need you all to pinky-promise that whatever we share in this group stays between us.  You will tell absolutely no one.  Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood,” Remy, Charlotte, and Alexander said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I’m pretty sure you will want to hear about my first date with Allison Cameron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really went on a date with her?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase nodded, then began his story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went over to House’s place and she sat on his car until I arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House has a car?” Charlotte asked, shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him finish,” Remy shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Charlotte said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then, she kissed me for the first time, and we headed off to an ice cream shop.  We ate a lot, laughed, talked, and had a really great time,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she kiss you goodnight?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes she did, and I plan to see her again sometime after school this week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Chase saw the car pull up in front of The River, a run-down looking apartment building, right next to The Plaza, Taub’s expensive high-rise.  Chase looked around for any sign of Stacy’s luxury van but didn’t see anything unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexander, is this the correct address?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was having too much fun, I didn’t even realize I was home,” he responded, opening the door and heading towards the front door of his apartment building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll email you later,” Chase continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Alexander had entered the building, the driver drove to Charlotte’s house, which was two-stories with a large front lawn and a swimming pool in the back.  The garage could fit two cars.  And best of all, the house was nowhere near Stacy or Cuddy’s homes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can drop me off at my dad’s computer company,” Remy said to her best friend’s driver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the driver and Robert arrived at the Chases’ large mansion that was three stories high and could fit six or seven cars in their garage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re home,” his driver said, pulling the car in the driveway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once she was out of sight, Chase heard a soft whistle.  He turned around to see Danny sitting on the porch swing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you!” Chase called out to him, then walked over.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too because I have some big news for you,” Danny responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me everything you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I was eavesdropping on TLU headquarters Friday night, and heard some amazing secrets.  First of all, Chris is poor and lives in The River, not the Plaza.  Second, Cuddy is going to the A New Me camp, and third, Stacy likes Greg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awesome!” Chase said.  “Thanks!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Chase headed to school with two more scarves, one for Cuddy, and the other was for Taub.  Now that he knew their secrets, they were as good as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase cornered the two teens on their way to Algebra 2.  He knew that Stacy was on the second floor, heading to English.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you guys have a second?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Cuddy said before picking up her pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if you ran that fast all the time, you wouldn’t have to go to the A New Me camp,” Chase continued.  Cuddy stopped dead in her tracks.  She turned to face Chase, who was holding a red scarf out to her.  “If you wear these from now on, all your secrets are safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy took a few steps forward.  But Taub refused to move, even though his eyes showed a bit of anger and betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I have one for you too, C,” Chase said, holding out the scarf.  Taub didn’t move one inch.  “And it’s free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub walked towards Chase.  His eyes were now sparkling with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me a five-letter word for liar, betrayer, and snitch,” Taub said, clenching his fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy,” Cuddy snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations, you actually answered that one right,” Chase lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy grabbed a scarf and tied it around her ponytail.  Taub tied his around his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens decided that they were done with Stacy.  And if only there were a way to let Wilson know what was going on…</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson stepped out of Stacy’s luxury van for the fourth time in a row, and no one had said a single mean word to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying that you didn’t notice anything strange about Cuddy or Chris today?” Stacy asked before the two teens split off for dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really.  They were a bit quiet, but that’s all I noticed,” Wilson said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The twosome said goodbye, and Wilson was glad he was home.  House had texted him a few times saying that he wanted to chat, and Wilson said that after dinner would be a good time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SCORE!  In your face, zombie, I just killed you!” Wilson heard Danny shout.  The teen walked into the guest house living room to find his brother shooting a bunch of burning zombies with a fully-automatic assault rifle.  But what shocked the older Wilson even more was that someone with blonde hair was also playing the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase, did we have plans today?” Wilson asked, a little disturbed by the fact that Chase was hanging out with Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my guest,” the younger Wilson said, pausing the game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison is really into this zombie game, so I thought that I could come over here and practice a bit,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Allison?” Danny asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a friend of mine.” Chase turned his attention to Wilson.  “I bet Stacy is practicing too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  No she wouldn’t.  She hates them!” Wilson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because Greg likes them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?  I played the same game with him on Friday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the reason why, James.  It’s because Stacy likes Greg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, she doesn’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert’s right,” Danny chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know?” Wilson asked, a bit angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He eavesdropped on Stacy when she told Lisa and Chris,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, memories of Stacy were flashing through Wilson's mind like pictures.  He was remembering them very clearly now…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The constant ‘checking in’ to see if he had seen House at all, Stacy’s persistent asking about going coat shopping, and Stacy asking him if he had gotten his jacket back from House’s place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories were becoming like a horror movie and Wilson’s throat began closing up.  Tears began forming in his eyes.  He felt weak and dizzy.  He realized that Stacy was trying to steal House away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe this will help,” Chase said, pulling out a red scarf.  “Wear this to school and no one will mess around with you ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson had seen Taub and Cuddy wearing the same scarves earlier that day.  Wilson realized that Chase was asking him to join his group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.  I can’t be around Stacy anymore.  She’s trying to steal Greg away from me and that’s just not acceptable.  I’m done with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson took the scarf and walked down to his room to cry in peace.  They were angry tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Wilson’s phone buzzed.  He saw that House had texted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Greg:</b>
  <span> I’m worried about you.  Can I come over and talk to you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson didn’t waste a second writing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>James:</b>
  <span> Absolutely.  My parents are out for the evening and won’t be back until 11.  I’m upset at Stacy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Greg:</b>
  <span> Be there in 5.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than five minutes, the doorbell rang.  Wilson walked out into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to get it?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s okay, but thanks,” Wilson said, unlocking the door and then opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>House noticed his love interest’s facial expression had a look that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am very depressed.  I need someone to talk to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who decided to stop by?” Chase continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Greg,” Wilson replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay, I will stay out here and let you two be alone.  I might as well continue practicing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase sat back down on the couch and immediately began helping Danny kill zombies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson led House down to his room, and closed the door behind him.  Once everything was quiet, House sat down on the bed and pulled Wilson into a hug.  He started crying into his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” House asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy’s trying to steal you away,” Wilson said, still sobbing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  What do you mean she’s trying to steal me away from you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s been ‘checking in’ on me a lot lately.  She’s trying to figure out when I’m not with you so that she can try and get you to be her boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is completely unacceptable.  The only guy I want with me is you, James.  No one is ever going to take you away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Wilson stopped sobbing and almost fell asleep.  But then he walked over to the wall, closed the curtains, ripped the cordless phone out of the wall and removed the batteries, and sent Stacy a message saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am sick, please do not disturb.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilson didn’t want to speak to Stacy ever again.  Not after what she was trying to do. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A week later, Stacy, Cuddy, and Taub were shopping at Prada for new clothes to wear to Princeton High’s annual Christmas tree lighting ceremony.  And the teens didn’t have good dresses or suits to wear to the event, which was in less than three weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy walked out of the dressing room wearing a leopard print off-the-shoulder dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this make me look fat?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub’s mouth dropped in awe when he saw his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!  Lucas is going to flip out once he sees you in that dress.  He will most definitely want to ask you out after he sees you,” Taub responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked out in a black halterneck dress with a black belt around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this make me look too sexy?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither Cuddy nor Taub even looked at her outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to buy the dress,” Cuddy said, walking back into the dressing room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Cuddy, you look like a four-letter word for hot,” Taub said, picking up a light blue suit.  He had spoken to Cuddy as if Stacy weren’t even there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sexy?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was talking to Cuddy,” Taub snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you upset because we didn’t go to Dior?  Cause you know that they won’t be selling any holiday clothes soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t need any clothes.  I still have my suit from the auction,” Taub continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can always donate you something,” Stacy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thanks, I don’t need your charity.”  Taub then headed towards one of the dressing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Taub, once you try on that suit, and if you decide that you like it enough that you want to get it, do you want me to pay for it?” Cuddy said as she walked out of the dressing room with the dress in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s what friends are for,” Stacy said, putting an arm around Taub’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, some friend,” he snapped before pushing Stacy’s arm away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your problem?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I don’t have a problem, do I, Lisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope,” Cuddy replied.  “Hey, why don’t you go try on the suit?  I want to see what it looks like on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Taub said, walking into the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with him?” Stacy questioned once the door had shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy shrugged her shoulders and went to go look for a pair of heels.  Once she found a pair, she then walked over to the check-out counter and set her dress down on it.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub walked out a couple of minutes later holding his blue suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy didn’t bring her card, but don’t worry, Chris, I’ll pay for it,” Cuddy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much, Lisa, you’re the greatest friend in the world!” Taub replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he had walked away, Stacy slapped Cuddy on her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” the former demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy!” Cuddy snapped once her bag had fallen to the ground.  All the contents spilled everywhere.  “You broke my bag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not!” Stacy looked through the contents, which consisted of Kleenex, granola bar wrappers, a pen, a notepad, house keys… and a red scarf.  She snatched the scarf before Cuddy could hide the evidence.  “What’s this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy flushed red a bit.  “That’s my mom’s scarf.  She gave it to me and I must have forgotten to give it back to her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me!  Your mother would never wear this!  You got this from Chase, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I?  How could you?” Cuddy snapped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What?” Stacy asked, completely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub walked out of the dressing room and before he could react, Stacy ran in, locked the door, and started looking through his backpack for a piece of evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think of the suit?” Taub questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares?” Cuddy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy pulled out the scarf and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too?  You betrayed me!” she said in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we didn’t!” Cuddy snapped angrily.  “If anyone’s the betrayer, it’s you!”  She pointed to Stacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How am I the guilty one?  You are the ones who joined Chase’s clique!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We joined because we were forced to.  He threatened to tell our secrets if we didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What secrets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ones we told you at the sleepover.  The ones you went and told him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never told him anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That obviously didn’t mean anything,” Taub snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy walked over to the counter and paid for her friend’s suit.  She grabbed both teens’ outfits and followed Stacy out the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would Chase know anything if you didn’t tell him?” Cuddy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!  He guessed, maybe?” Stacy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, obviously, he didn’t guess about you having a crush on House.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you shut up?  People from school are here!  What if someone overhears?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know how we feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would you come shopping with me if you thought I betrayed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We needed a ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice, thanks a lot,” Stacy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather be poor than a liar and betrayer,” Taub snapped, turning around and walking away towards the food court.  Cuddy gave Stacy a dirty look and followed Taub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was standing completely alone.  A nightmare had begun.  The Popular Committee was gone.  Her two now ex-best friends thought she was a betrayer and a liar.  She had no credit card to shop at the mall with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called Nathan and told him to pick her up by the outside entrance to Prada.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Stacy arrived home, she ran into her room and hoped to see Wilson in his.  But his blinds were still closed, just like they had been all week.  Wilson never called or responded to IMs.  And he declined the offer to go coat shopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy tried calling the guesthouse and was hoping that Wilson would be home.  She wanted to tell him about her horrible shopping day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Danielle, is James home yet?” Stacy asked once his mother picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s still out with Amber.  I told you I would let him know that you called once he gets home,” Danielle answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy wondered if she was lying to her.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next afternoon, Chase was standing in Allison’s second bedroom - she would often come over to House’s and spend the night because her relationship with her parents wasn’t the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remy, you won’t believe this, but I am standing in Allison Cameron’s bedroom,” he said into his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!”</span>
</p><p><span>“Four-way Alexander and Charlotte.”</span> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, but how do I do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain it to you tonight, but I have to go because she’s coming.  Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison walked in, carrying two cans of soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I couldn’t find the Pepsi.  Had to go look in the garage for some,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, I’m just glad to be here, away from Stacy,” Chase replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will personally hurt that girl if she tries to mess around with you ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will spread a nasty rumor about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny, I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase kissed her and pulled her into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never had someone to share my love with.  And now I do, because I love you.  You are my life now,” he continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are my life as well,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can someone get that?  I’m not finished getting dressed yet!” House shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it!” Chase responded.  He headed down to the front door and was astounded to see who had stopped by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Stacy who stood there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy?” he continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase hadn’t spoken his ex-friend’s name in days and it felt strange to say her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy ignored him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Greg here?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to the door and smiled forcefully.  He didn’t want to see Stacy right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Stacy, come on in,” House responded before he could stop himself.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I inviting her in? Stupid!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase ran back to Allison’s room and kissed her goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to go home now.  I’m so sorry.  Can we do something tomorrow?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, do we want to meet here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.  I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kissed goodbye once again, and Chase knew that he had to warn Wilson about House and Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had playfully smacked House on his ass, and he ran into his room with her chasing him.  But he successfully managed to lock himself in his room before Stacy could catch him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greg, why did you do that?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away, Stacy.  I don’t love you and I don’t ever want you to do that to me ever again.  I love James, and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me at least get his coat that he left behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of this house,” someone else snapped.  Stacy turned to see an angry Allison looking at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came to get James’s coat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t.  You came over here to steal his boyfriend.  He doesn’t love you, Mark does.  He’s loved you since he first saw you, and he wants to ask you out.  He doesn’t want anyone to steal you away before he can ask you out on a date.  Take James’s coat and leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy saw House open his door and hand her the coat.  She turned around and left immediately before Allison became even angrier.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson had been sitting in the living room reading when he heard the doorbell ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed and he noticed that Chase had texted him saying he was outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson opened the door and saw Chase, who looked completely out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up, Chase?” Wilson asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy was over at House’s place.  She smacked his behind.  Claims she went over there to grab your coat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate her,” Wilson snarled through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House locked himself in his room.  He yelled in her face that he loves you, James.  He doesn’t love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you call over your friends and Cuddy and Taub?  Then we can all have a party here and see her reaction when we tell her that no one invited her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on it,” Chase said, entering the house.  He picked up his phone and dialed Cuddy and Taub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase, what’s up?” Taub said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa’s on the line too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chris,” Cuddy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wilson’s going to be having a party over at Stacy’s garage.  He wants you two to come and then I’m bringing over Remy, Charlotte, and Alexander.  They look so much like you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome, we’ll be over there in five.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, Chase called his other friends, who all agreed to be at Stacy’s house in five minutes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy sat in her room, continuing to stare at the same math problems until her eyes became blurry.  A knock on her door was heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you have a minute, can you get your things out of the garage?  I plan to have a yard sale in there tomorrow and I want it nice and open so we can show off more stuff,” her mother said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, once I finish my homework.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t so hard, was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy finished her homework in 15 minutes, and heard music coming from the garage.  She decided to investigate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked outside and headed over to the garage, and what she saw almost brought tears to her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of her ex-friends were surrounded by food, pictures, and makeup.  Even Wilson was there, munching on handfuls of popcorn.  He didn’t look sick at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katy Perry was blaring from the stereo, and no one heard Stacy come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on here?  What’s up?” she questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson, Taub, Cuddy, Chase, and Remy and two teens who looked similar to Cuddy and Taub were sitting on her yoga mats and exercise equipment.  They all wore Chase’s red scarves around their wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you think you can just barge in here?  No one invited you,” Chase snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my house!  I live here!” Stacy responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does James.  And he invited us all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy looked straight into Wilson’s eyes, expecting him to show a look of shame.  But Wilson just glared at her and didn’t say a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the brunette looked at Cuddy and Taub, wondering why they had ruined the revenge plan.  But they didn’t even look at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked straight over to Chase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my house, you wannabe, or the only thing you will want is to be dead!” Stacy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to my house.  At least we have much more space to have fun,” Chase said.  Everyone grabbed their bags and followed him out the door.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next day, Wilson was late for his carpool ride with Chase.  Amber walked over to her friend and gave him a Hershey’s Special Dark bar before he left the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, you’re awesome!  Thanks!” Wilson said, hugging his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.  I thought you could use some cheering up after the whole thing with Stacy and House,” she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling a bit better about that now.  House practically screamed in her face that he loves me.  Chase says that Stacy supposedly went over to the house to pick up my coat that I accidentally left behind.  You can walk with me out to the parking lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens left the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, when are you and House going out on your first date?” Amber continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming to my model shooting on Friday,” Wilson said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are so lucky!  I wish I could be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure can come!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two teens reached the limo, and Chase was holding a scarf out to Amber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amber, I will make you a deal,” Chase said.  “If you take off those shoes and promise to never wear them to school again, I will give you my very last scarf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amber was wearing plain white Keds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should take it,” Wilson said.  “I have one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It allows you to hang out with us whenever you want,” Chase added on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The offer tempted Amber, and she took off the white Keds.</span>
</p><p><span>“Alright, I’ll get rid of the shoes and never wear them to school again,” she said, dropping the shoes in her bag.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Chase handed her the scarf, and the teen got in the limo and sat next to Wilson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, since everyone’s here, who has gossip?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no one said a word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlotte and Cuddy began searching in their bags for something to eat, and Alexander and Taub each pulled out a textbook.  Amber opened a bag of Cheetos and just started eating them by the handful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Wilson stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?  I’m hungry.  I didn’t eat lunch!” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one has any gossip?  I will give 20 points to the person who says something good,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are gossip points?” Alexander asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The higher and juicier the info is, the more points you get,” Taub explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And every Friday, the person with the most points wins,” Cuddy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we win anything if we get the most?” Charlotte questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no reason to yell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t yelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Chase said.  “Everyone just shut up for a minute!”  Everyone became quiet. “But wait a minute, I like the idea of getting something every week if you win.  We could do something like nail polish or makeup or a five-dollar gift card to Starbucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love that a lot,” Remy chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is so stupid,” Cuddy complained.  “Do you really want to do that every single week?  Can you imagine what we could do with that money?  We could put it towards something useful, like a new cell phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The old way is so much better,” Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So many points does Danny Wilson get?” Remy questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase shot her a death glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny who?” Wilson asked, slightly confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the world did Danny do?” Taub continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t he the one who eavesdropped on Stacy and told-” Alexander began, but then noticed Chase’s death glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you got our secrets from DANNY?” Cuddy asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not Stacy?” Taub said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny is so dead when I get home,” Wilson replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought Stacy told you,” Cuddy continued, immediately pulling out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember and frankly, I don’t care because that is so last week,” Chase snapped angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson heard Taub whisper something to Cuddy.  He had his phone out and was texting someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we left without her,” Taub muttered to himself.  Cuddy nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, smiles appeared on Cuddy and Taub’s faces.  Stacy had forgiven them and they were officially back in the Popular Committee.  If only there were a way to get Chase and Wilson back in…</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>On Friday, Stacy kept her distance from House all day.  She wanted to apologize for what she did, but she just couldn’t find the right time to do so.  Mark, Lucas, Maya, Allison, Amber, and House all came out to the modeling shoot to support the group. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark was prepared to ask Stacy out when the show was over.  Lucas wanted to do the same thing with Cuddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure it was okay with Jeffrey for you to bring us as tagalongs?” Mark asked once they reached the Chinese food restaurant where the shoot was being done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said it was fine,” Stacy responded, putting on some lip gloss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very sexy.”  She cracked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hostess came over to Stacy and told her that Jeffrey was upstairs in the private party room.  She led the group up to the room, where Lucas was in awe at the sight of Cuddy in her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This place is awesome,” House said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy made a mental note to consider this place for her eighteenth birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, over here,” two voices said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy saw Cuddy and Taub waving their arms around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way, Lisa, Lucas flipped out.  He saw you and was completely blown away by your beauty.  I think tonight’s your lucky night.  You’re going to get asked out by a guy,” Stacy said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed Wilson, Remy, Chase, Charlotte, and Alexander sitting alone at another table.  Stacy, Cuddy, Taub, and the others walked over to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy spoke first.  “You know what, Chase?  Those fake Dior scarves you’ve been giving out to your group should be illegal.  I’m surprised that you don’t have a rash anywhere.  And these two?”  She pointed to Charlotte and Alexander.  “They are basically two knockoffs of Lisa and Chris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I see the resemblance,” Mark said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do I,” Lucas chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Charlotte and Alexander responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy hoped to see Wilson laughing away.  But he just kept his head down and paid no attention to anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Stacy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Headache,” Wilson responded without looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alright then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, he lifted his head up and he looked like he had just eaten a lemon.  He pushed his chair away and ran towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my friend,” he snapped as he ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone please make sure he’s okay.  We have a shoot in an hour,” Jeffrey </span>
  <span>said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go,” both Chase and Stacy replied at the same time. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the two teens reached the bathroom, it sounded like someone was crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, it’s Chase, please let me help you,” Chase said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Stacy, we need to talk,” she replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me alone,” Wilson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not leave until you let me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go flirt with your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark is not my boyfriend,” Stacy continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase just gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about House.  I’m not stupid,” Wilson responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when did I say that?  I never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, I am done with you!  I don’t care if you spread rumors about me or make fun of my clothes or whatever!  I don’t care.  I don’t want you as a friend, you…you boyfriend stealer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase was shocked.  No one ever talked to Stacy like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never steal your boyfriend,” she continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chase told me everything, alright?  He even saw you smack his behind at his house, so don’t try to lie,” Wilson said, still upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went there to get your coat!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah right.  Liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear on Oreo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of Wilson’s face began to show as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I admit, it was stupid of me to do that.  I knew you he liked you and you liked him, so that was a VERY stupid thing for me to have done.  But it seemed like the only way to go and get your coat.  That is the reason I went over.  If I wanted to steal House, I would.  Just like that,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened all the way and Wilson slowly walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please, are you buying that?” Chase asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he still likes me?” Wilson responded, ignoring Chase’s question completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he does.  He’s been waving at you all night,” Stacy replied.  “He screamed in my face when I went over to his place that he doesn’t love me.  He loves you, James.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought he was waving to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stayed away from him the entire time.  I’ve been working up the courage to apologize to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Stacy held out her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to make me stand around like a loser forever?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would if I were you,” Chase said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Wilson ignored him, dropping the red scarf at his feet.  He ran over to Stacy and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase made a gagging noise, then left the room. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy and Wilson walked out into the private party room with their arms around each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House saw the two teens walk over to him and immediately, he looked scared when Stacy came close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House, I just wanted to apologize for my actions the other day.  I should have known better than to touch you like that.  I was being stupid, and I’m happy for you and James.  You two make a great couple,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Stacy, I accept your apology,” he replied.  “And I think there’s someone that really wants to ask you out.  He’s over by Chase’s table.  You should go talk to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I will, and thanks, House.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked over towards Mark, and House kissed Wilson passionately, holding him close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark saw Stacy walk towards him and he couldn’t believe this moment was actually happening.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s coming towards me!  I’m going to do it.  I’m going to ask her out! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Stacy said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing well, how about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is going to seem like such a random question, but I have been wanting to ask you this since Halloween.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can ask it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy Warner, I am in love with you.  I have had a crush on you since I first saw you at the party.  And I don’t want to be alone anymore.  I want someone to share my love with.  Will you go out with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love to,” she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Stacy said, smiling. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Three weeks later, it was the annual Christmas Tree Lighting event. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy and Mark were going on their third date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson and House had just celebrated their one-month anniversary and were officially boyfriends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas was able to ask Cuddy out and were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the biggest event was the fact that the Popular Committee was back together.  Stacy and Chase made up, and he was finally back in the group, just like the olden days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was at the Tree Lighting Event, holding hands with Mark, when she noticed Danny walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One minute, Mark,” the teen responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked over to Danny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Stacy, glad I found you,” the younger Wilson said.  A tear was sliding down his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re moving.  My dad found a job offer and he’s going to take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?  Where?  But at least we’ll see each other after school, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, exactly.  How far is Topeka, Kansas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Stacy asked.  “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  It’s supposed to happen after New Year’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does James know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danny started to walk towards his brother, but Stacy stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t tell him.  Not tonight,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because everything is the way it should be right now.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy laid down on her bed, completely exhausted.  She still had a week left of Winter Break and missed seeing her best friends and boyfriend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She touched the necklace that Wilson had given her for Christmas and liked it very much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy winced in pain internally.  She knew that the Wilsons' would be moving to Topeka very soon, and now that the semester was about to start up again, Fred would tell his oldest son the news.  Wilson’s beautiful smile said he had no idea what was going to happen to him and his brothers.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy walked over to her computer and pulled up her instant messages.  She clicked on Mark’s first. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45:</b>
  <span>  Hi sweetheart, how was your break?  I missed you very much. :)  I want to see you again very soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Colorado was amazing.  We climbed the Rocky Mountains and the view was stunning.  Wish you could have been there with me. :) Where did u go for break?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45: </b>
  <span> You’re the best girlfriend a guy could have.  I love you.  And I went to Yosemite.  Amazing geyser and waterfalls! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  You are the best boyfriend ever!  Love you too.  Hold on a sec, Chase just messaged me.  BRB. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45:</b>
  <span>  I’ll be right here.  :) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy pulled up Chase’s IM. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase: </b>
  <span> Hey, Stacy, how was break?  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Amazing.  Though I wish the group and Mark could have been there with me.  How was Australia?  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase:</b>
  <span>  It was awesome.  Saw my grandparents and cousins.  My cousin Rose came on the trip with us and now she’s coming to Princeton.  She will be spending the semester with us.  I’m coming back tonight at eight.  There will be a welcome party at my house tomorrow night.  Everyone is invited! </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  I will definitely invite Mark along.  What about Cuddy and Taub? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase:</b>
  <span>  They are coming, along with Lucas and Maya.  BTW, does James know about Topeka yet?  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Not yet, but tonight we are going to the Princeton Country Club and his dad is telling them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SurgeonChase:</b>
  <span>  I feel so bad 4 him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy messaged Mark and while she waited for his response, she pulled up Cuddy and Taub’s IMs. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner: </b>
  <span> Chase is having a welcome party for his cousin tomorrow and she’s inviting everyone.  You want to come? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45:</b>
  <span>  Of course!  I would do anything to spend time with you.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Lucas and Maya are going as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45: </b>
  <span> Awesome.  G2G, mother’s yelling at me to do chores. :(  Love you, see you tomorrow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>SWarner:</b>
  <span>  Love you too, and see you tomorrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Mark45:</b>
  <span>  :). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy told Stacy that she went to France for vacation, and that Lucas had gone with her.  Taub’s parents grounded him because he didn’t do his chores, so he had a very disappointing vacation.  He also ended up catching the flu and was sick for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden knock on the door startled Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson entered the room wearing a gray suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents said that we are leaving for the Country Club in ten minutes.  I just wanted to let you know, so I will leave and let you get dressed,” he replied, turning on his heel and walking out of the room. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>20 minutes later, the Wilsons’ and Warners’ were seated around an elegant table at the Country Club.  Wilson burped the words ‘Princeton Country Club’ in Stacy’s ear, and she burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough!” Danielle snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred stood up and smiled at his family and friends.  Mr. Warner raised his glass of champagne into the air, and intertwined his fingers with his wife’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Fred, what’s this huge surprise?  We are having trouble figuring it out,” Mr. Warner said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy bit down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming.  Wilson leaned forward in his chair, excited to hear the news.  Was it going to be a Ford Escape or a new house in Princeton? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Danny couldn’t control himself any longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE PRINCETON AND MOVE TO TOPEKA!” he screamed, his face streaked with tears.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy punched his arm to get him to shut up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danny, what are you talking about?” Fred asked his younger son suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING!  WE ARE MOVING TO TOPEKA, KANSAS AND I DON’T WANT TO LEAVE PRINCETON.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  He was leaving Princeton, moving to another state, and having to start everything all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy, what is he talking about?” Wilson asked, the anger rising.  He was furious at his dad for his decision, at Stacy for keeping the secret from him, and at Danny for not telling him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, James,” Danielle said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE!” Fred continued.  “Will you all please relax?  This is a good thing.  I got offered a great job offer and a half-priced house in Topeka, and I have decided to take it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?” Mrs. Warner continued, completely stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, Danny, and Oliver, I found a two-story house with a pool and enough room to put a jacuzzi in.  You can walk to school as well.  How awesome is this going to be?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Wilson snapped at his dad.  “I FINALLY AM HAVING FUN HERE AND MADE SOME NEW FRIENDS, AND NOW YOU EXPECT ME TO START OVER?  NO THANKS!  I HATE YOU!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson ran out of the room in tears.  Danny quickly followed, but stayed behind just for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“THANKS A LOT, DAD, FOR NOW RUINING THE REST OF MY LIFE.  I HATE YOU AS WELL, AND I ACTUALLY WAS ENJOYING LIFE HERE.  WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL MY FRIENDS?  THANK YOU VERY MUCH!” Danny snapped, tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson locked himself in the bathroom.  Everything he dreamed of having was now just going down the drain.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Stacy’s Friday-night sleepovers that he could finally attend.  And the fact that he was the newest member of Princeton's infamous Popular Committee.  He also thought about the friendships he had with Amber, Stacy, Cuddy, Taub, Chase, Lucas, Maya, and Allison.  And then his boyfriend House came to mind.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What would House do without him?  He would be crushed, and Wilson thought of the secret dates and conversations they had over the semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should just order some pizza at home,” Fred said to Mr. Warner.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed,” was the response.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Danielle headed off to another part of the Country Club to find her children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy ran after her and found Wilson first.  He was crying his eyes out, and he was telling Stacy that he wanted House with him.  He deserved to know how selfish his boyfriend’s father was.  Wilson wanted to pick up one of the expensive crystal vases and throw one of them at his father because he was so furious at his decision.  Wilson wouldn’t care if he had to pay for the damage, he was just too upset. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Finally, the two families reached the Warners’ Saturn Sun and the Wilsons’ rental Chrysler van.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, can James ride with me?” Stacy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he’s coming with us,” Fred answered immediately.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m walking,” both Wilson and Danny said at the same time.  The thought of even being in the same room as their father at the moment made them want to vomit.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GET IN THE CAR,” Fred snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HATE YOU,” Wilson yelled as he got into the car.  Danny climbed in next to him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the way back to the Warners’ mansion, Wilson just glared at the back of his father’s head.  He loathed the thought of moving to farm country, instead of being in a populated city like Princeton.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard his phone vibrate and saw that Stacy had texted him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy:</b>
  <span>  My dad is trying to figure something out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>James:</b>
  <span>  What?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy: </b>
  <span> My dad is talking to my mom.  She is crying.  </span>
</p><p>
  <b>James:</b>
  <span>  Me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Stacy:</b>
  <span>  Sorry :(...see you at home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the car pulled into the driveway.  Fred turned to face the back seat to find both Danny and Wilson glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk about this calmly?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” the brothers said, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind them.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock was heard a few minutes later.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Wilson said, opening the front door.  He was shocked to see who had come over to the house.  “GREG!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile appeared on his face and House immediately pulled him into his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy?” a second male voice said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised to see her boyfriend standing next to House.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark, what are you doing here?” she asked, kissing him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“House told me that Wilson was upset, and I knew that you would probably be with him, so I decided to come with,” he said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is probably not a good time, but since you’re here, you should meet my mom.  She’s in the kitchen,” Stacy continued, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand and intertwining their fingers.  They walked into the kitchen.  “Mom, my boyfriend just came over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Warner set two milkshakes on the counter and then started chatting with Mark, wanting to know who her daughter’s boyfriend was.   </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A half hour later, House, Wilson, Stacy, Danny, Mark, Danny, and Oliver were all eating pizza on the floor outside of Mr. Warner’s office.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are eating like animals.  You should be at the table,” Mrs. Warner said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson was leaning into House’s shoulder for comfort.  House put a hand on his arm and he let the tears fall onto his shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, at two in the morning, Fred and Mr. Warner came out of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kitchen, now,” Fred said.  “And who are you, sir?”  He pointed to House.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my boyfriend, Dad,” Wilson responded, looking guilty.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had come out to his parents a year ago as bisexual.  They were a bit surprised at first, but they had told him that they would always accept him as their son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Wilson was feeling guilty because of his parents’ rule of not dating anyone until he was 18. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriend?” Fred asked, looking slightly angry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, I don’t mean any harm to your son.  I love him very much, and I would never do anything to hurt him,” House said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has this been going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About six weeks,” Wilson said.  “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you right away, but I didn’t know how you’d react.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right that you should have told me sooner, but that’s in the past.  I’d like to speak with your boyfriend a little later - alone - but I’m fine with you dating him.  However, you must remember that your main focus right now is school.  If I see that your relationship is affecting your school performance, then there will be consequences.  Understood?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dad,” Wilson responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” House said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, where was I?  Oh right, the news about moving.  We are still moving,” Fred said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No!” Wilson replied, the tears returning.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Dad, you said-” Stacy began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him finish,” Mr. Warner said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are going to move out of the guest house for two weeks and give it a makeover,” Fred finished.  “We will be staying in Princeton.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson, Stacy, and Danny began screaming ‘YES!’ over and over again, happy that they wouldn’t be separated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the job?” Danielle asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, I can see how happy you and the kids are,” Fred said to his wife.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, you guys will be living with us while we renovate the guest house,” Mr. Warner continued.  “Danny and James, you can have the guest room down the hall from Stacy.  Fred and Danielle, you can have the upstairs bedroom next to ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the food was cleaned up, Fred and House went into the office to talk.  Mark headed home and everyone hurried off to their respected rooms.  House went home after finishing talking with Wilson’s father.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next evening, Wilson wore a navy blue suit to head over to Chase’s house.  Wilson had never been over to Chase’s before, but he knew that the residence was bigger than Stacy’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nathan pulled the luxury van up to the front door, and Stacy and Wilson stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over to the front door and introduced themselves, then walked into the huge entry room.  Wilson was astounded at how big Chase’s house really was.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy spotted Cuddy and Taub over by the punch bowl.  Lucas came up behind Cuddy and wrapped his arms around her waist.  Chase walked over to the table and said hello to the group.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Maya came up next to Taub and kissed him.  Stacy was surprised when she saw her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chris, how long have you two been together?” Stacy asked once the couple broke apart.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christmas Eve,” Taub responded.  “She’s such a sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone seen House?” Wilson questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I have, he’s getting a cupcake from the treats table,” Lucas said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilson walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him before he could eat his cupcake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi babe,” House said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just about to come over to where you were, but I was starving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase’s mother and father walked onto the stage and Mrs. Chase picked up the microphone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I have your attention please?” she asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone went quiet and turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.  As some of you may already know, my niece has come all the way from Australia to spend a few months with us.  So, I would like everyone to raise their glasses for a toast and welcome Rose to Princeton.  Welcome, Rose!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome!” everyone else shouted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tall, thin girl came out of one of the upstairs bedrooms.  Her flawless skin made her look extremely hot, unfortunately.  Mark snuck a peek at her and whistled softly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose was wearing white capris and a navy blue collared shirt with silver heels and brown sunglasses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MEOW!” Lucas said playfully, which earned him a smack on the arm from Cuddy.  “OUCH!  I was kidding!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like her outfit,” Maya replied with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Mark spoke up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>House’s expression never changed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, everyone, but there’s only one person in the world who’s sexy enough for me,” he said, putting an arm around Wilson’s waist and pulling him close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, here she comes!” Taub replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the hooker heels?” Wilson whispered to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cause she’s trashy,” Cuddy shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose walked over to the group and said a flirty hello to the guys - and Maya.  House had a scowl on his face because he wasn’t going to let anyone destroy his relationship with Wilson, his soul mate and high school sweetheart.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Stacy arrived home that night, she immediately walked over to her laptop and created an in/out list.  The things on her in list were: James and parties.  The things on her out list were: Rose and flirting with other peoples’ significant others.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Stacy arrived at school early the next day.  It was her first day back after break, and she was looking forward to taking classes again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she headed towards her first period Algebra class, she heard giggling coming from the locker room.  She turned the corner to find Chase and Allison making out.  Then she realized that Allison wasn’t the one laughing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy turned the corner again and found Rose in a full lip-lock with Mark.  Stacy was astounded and suddenly felt betrayed.  How could her boyfriend do this to her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT’S GOING ON HERE?” she demanded.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark and Rose broke apart.  He turned to face his girlfriend, who had a look of horror on her face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stacy!” he cried, pushing Rose away and running towards his girlfriend.  “It’s not what you think!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s exactly what I think.  How could you do this to me?” she said, slapping him in the face.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because he wants me,” Rose said.  “I’ve broken up with my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care that you broke up with your boyfriend.  I don’t love you, and I never will.  I love Stacy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what, Mark?  Make out with Rose because I don’t care.  We are done,” Stacy snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you!  I don’t love her!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me Stacy because WE ARE DONE.  DONE.  Have fun with your NEW AND BETTER GIRLFRIEND.  And you know what else?  I never want to see you again.  Ever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with those final words, Stacy turned on her heel, stormed away towards Algebra, and was out of Mark’s life.  But he had a plan to hopefully win Stacy back.  He had loved her since Halloween, and still loved her as much as he did the first time he saw her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would get her back.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>At lunch later that day, Wilson noticed that Stacy wasn’t her usual self.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was also in a terrible mood after she saw Rose and Mark kissing once again in the hallway just before third period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now, six tables over, Mark was sitting next to Rose, just the two of them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy fought the urge to vomit and was unsuccessful.  Luckily, the trash can was right next to her, and she didn’t make a mess.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stace, what’s going on?” Cuddy asked.  “You’ve been in a bad mood all morning, and something’s bothering you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark cheated on me for your cousin, Robert,” Stacy snapped.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?  Rose and Mark are together?” Chase asked, completely shocked.  He never thought that his cousin would do such a thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I never want to see him again.  It makes me sick to be sitting here and I can just see them together.  I already threw up once, and I feel like I’m going to do it again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Stacy,” Cuddy said.  “Want me to kill him for you?  Or I could send Lucas to do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go right ahead, I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mark managed to break away from Rose for a moment and headed over to Stacy’s table.  But Cuddy immediately blocked his path.  Lucas joined her and crossed his arms.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, man.  You may not take one more step towards this table,” Lucas said.  “Go back to your girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My girlfriend’s at this table,” Mark responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.  Go away,” Stacy snapped, her eyes blazing with anger and betrayal.  “I told you that I never wanted to see you again.  You lied to me, and left me for some other girl who’s much prettier than me.  You can have her.  I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She kissed me!  I would never hurt you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!” she shouted, attracting everyone’s attention.  The whole lunchroom knew that Stacy and Mark were the most popular couple in school.  And now, they were fighting after only a couple of months together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT I LOVE YOU.  I NEVER LOVED ROSE!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I HATE YOU.  I HATE YOU.  HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE YOU?  YOU LIED TO ME!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never kissed her.  She kissed me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GO AWAY AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE.  I DON’T EVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN.  EVER.”  Stacy turned to the group.  “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone all shot Mark dirty looks as they left the cafeteria.  </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cuddy and Lucas were sitting in their seventh-period drama seminar, extremely bored.  They were looking forward to spending some alone time together after school.  Lucas was going to help his girlfriend with her World History homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase would be spending the night at Allison’s house because her parents would be gone to New York for the weekend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taub and Maya would spend the night at his house and work on their Chemistry project together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Stacy - unfortunately - would be spending the weekend alone.  House and Wilson were going to the movies after school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After her disastrous breakup with Mark that day, Stacy was asked out by one of her good friends, Pete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy said yes, feeling betrayed by Mark.  She didn’t believe him.  And she would never forgive him for what he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before he went home for the day, Pete kissed Stacy in the parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete, do you want to come over to my house today?  My parents won’t be back until nine tonight, so we have plenty of time,” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not?  I have nothing better to do today,” he said, kissing her again.  She spotted her ex walking towards the parking lot, hand in hand with Rose.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pete glared at Mark when he walked on by.  Once he left, Stacy and Pete began walking towards her house.   </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cuddy walked up the stairs with Lucas right by her side.  Her parents only knew that Lucas was a really good friend of hers.  They had no idea that their daughter was in a relationship with someone.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa, did you notice how weird Stacy was today around Pete?  The new guy?” Lucas asked once the couple stepped inside Cuddy’s mansion.  He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend’s waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t, why do you ask?” she replied, pulling out a loaf of her mother’s famous zucchini bread.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I saw Stacy kissing him in the parking lot after school while I waited for you to come out of Drama class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s shocking.  Stacy’s been extremely upset over her breakup with Mark.  Why or how is she ready for another relationship this quick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a slice of my mom’s famous zucchini bread?  It’s really good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy cut up a couple slices of the bread for herself as well.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most amazing zucchini bread I have ever had,” Lucas said.  “Can you make this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve tried, but I was fifteen.  And I put the wrong ingredients in the recipe, so it came out really weird.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, everyone messes things up.  I have tried to make banana muffins, and they came out like rocks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Cuddy laughed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t put enough butter and vanilla in the recipe.  They were so gross.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’m sure you will do better next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas wanted to take his relationship with Cuddy to the next level, but they had only been dating for a few weeks.  He loved her more than his own life, but he would wait as long as she wanted to.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had a girlfriend before?” Allison asked once she and Chase had entered her house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never.  I saw you over at Stacy’s house walking down those stairs and you were the most amazing girl I had ever seen.  I knew then that I just had to ask you out.  You are my life, and I don’t want to do anything without you,” Chase replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather die than stay away from you.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mark looked at the calendar and sighed.  It was only the first week of February, and he longed for Stacy to be his girlfriend again.  But he still needed to get rid of Rose first.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he looked back at the calendar again.  Valentine’s Day was only twelve days away.  He could ask to see the security camera feed outside his locker.  He would prove to Stacy that he never loved Rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would get Stacy back and never let her go. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>ONE WEEK LATER</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have something to show you,” Taub said that day at lunch, pulling out his phone.  He handed it to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” she asked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The footage that will make you realize what a mistake this whole thing was with you and Mark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy looked at her friends strangely.  She wasn’t getting back with Mark, but deep down inside, she was still in love with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The footage was from the security camera across the way from Mark’s locker.  It showed him grabbing his things to head to class.  Then Rose walked up to him and put her arms around his neck.  Stacy gasped once she saw how quick Mark was trying to get away.  She was stunned when she saw Rose forcefully kiss him.  The feed stopped there to prevent Stacy from seeing herself yelling at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mark never lied to you.  He never loved Rose.  He screamed ‘I hate you’ to her,” Taub said.  “He’s outside the cafeteria now if you want him to come in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please send him in.  I broke up with Pete today.  I wasn’t really in love with him, and I saw that he likes this other girl,” Stacy said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy left the cafeteria to go and get Mark.  The twosome made their way back inside and he made his way over to Stacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” she said.  “After I saw the video, I realized that I should never have said that you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by Mark kissing her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you,” Stacy said, kissing him again.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you, too.  I’m still crazy in love with you, like I was the first day I saw you.  I am never going to let you go, ever again.  I hated Rose the moment she put her arms around me.  I thought that she might be a nice girl to get to know, but it was too late for me to realize what she was doing.  I saw you in the hallway, and knew that I had probably lost the love of my life forever.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never want to lose you again.  Never.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t lose me, no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <b>EPILOGUE: FIFTEEN YEARS LATER</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy was sitting at home, cuddling her two year-old-son, Henry, and one year-old daughter, Ellie.  After completing high school, she traveled to North Carolina and attended Duke University, then went onto law school.  She was 25 when Mark popped the question, and she said yes right away.  She became pregnant a few months after the wedding.  Now 31, Stacy was a constitutional lawyer.     </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw Cuddy, Chase, Taub, and Wilson quite often because her workplace was close to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, where the others worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stacy heard her husband walk through the front door and say, “I’m home!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ran over to his father and hugged his leg while Stacy snuggled Ellie close.  The brunette walked over to Mark, who smiled once he saw his family.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” he said to Stacy, giving her a kiss.  “How was your day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, how about you?” she asked.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was boring.  But I’m glad I get to come home to this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed his wife again, then picked up his son and gave him a hug.  Both kids needed to have a short nap before dinner.  Mark tucked his son in and once he was comfortable under the covers, Ellie was placed in her father’s arms.  Mark smiled at his daughter, holding her close to him and then placing her in her bassinet next to her brother’s bed.  Mark closed the door and then walked into the bedroom to find Stacy waiting for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kids are asleep,” he said.  She pushed her husband to the bed and then kissed him deeply, feeling the connection between them grow once again.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Wilson looked over at his handsome husband sleeping in their bed.  15 years later, their love for each other was as strong as it had been on day one.  During their marriage, they had adopted three children. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their oldest, Andrew, was 14 years old.  He had two more siblings to play with, a younger brother named Aaron, and a younger sister named Emily.  Aaron was 8 and in the fourth grade, while Emily was 7 and in third grade.  The younger children were running around the house, chasing each other.  Andrew was in his final year of middle school, and the amount of homework that he received was insane.  He decided that he would take a short nap in order to feel refreshed to do his homework.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to fall asleep when he heard the sound of things being pushed around.  Where were his fathers? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew got out of bed and looked down the hall to see Aaron chasing Emily with a beach ball.  Aaron dropped the ball and reached into his pocket to pull out an almost-empty bag of marshmallows.   He started throwing marshmallows at Emily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, Emily!” their older brother said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two children stopped dead in their tracks.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying to sleep here!  Stop making noise for one second, and let me take a nap!  Being in middle school is hard because I get so much homework.  I need a little rest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Aaron replied.  “We’ll be quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out to dinner in an hour, so have Dad and Papa help you get ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was time to leave, the three siblings followed their parents out to the car.  Wilson drove them to their favorite restaurant and held hands with his husband all the way there, feeling so happy that he was married to the love of his life and had a family. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Today was Cuddy’s 31st birthday, and Lucas told her that they were going somewhere special to celebrate.  She was the second member of the Popular Committee that wasn’t married, and she wondered why Lucas hadn’t proposed yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch, Lucas started driving towards one of Princeton’s most expensive restaurants, and Cuddy wondered why they were stopping there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her out of the car and once they had opened the restaurant’s front door, she saw many people sitting around the tables, and she noticed that the private party room was closed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas took her over to the room and opened the door.  Cuddy saw the faces of her family and friends yelling “SURPRISE!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears started running down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Lisa,” Lucas said.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you did all of this?” Cuddy asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  I wanted this birthday to be special.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so wonderful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved Lucas more than she could imagine and suddenly gasped when he knelt down in front of her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lisa Cuddy, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I don’t know what my life would be like today if I hadn’t gone to Princeton High and met you.  You are my queen, my everything, and my forever.  Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?” Lucas asked, pulling out a diamond ring from his jeans pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuddy smiled.  “Yes, Lucas, I will!  A million times, yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of Cuddy’s friends and family applauded and cheered when Lucas put the ring on his fiancée’s finger. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taub worked in the Plastic Surgery department at Princeton-Plainsboro.  Even with a promise ring on his finger, women would still hit on him and try to ask him out on dates.  He and Maya were going to be married in a few months’ time and he hoped that a wedding band on his finger would finally get women to stop hitting on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the paramedics, Rachel, was genuinely interested in Taub.  She hadn’t seemed to grasp the fact that he had already told her he was engaged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey cutie, drinks tonight?” she asked him after delivering her patient to the hospital.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel, enough, I’m engaged.  I love Maya, and nothing’s going to change that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maya walked over and saw her fiancé looking tense.  “Everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, love, just tense thinking about the case at hand.  Rachel was just dropping off a patient here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just leaving,” the paramedic replied.  She left the hospital and headed out to her ambulance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maya, I’m not fine,” Taub continued.  “Rachel keeps trying to ask me out.  I’ve held up my promise ring multiple times and she still doesn’t get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time she does, I’ll make sure she knows who you belong to,” Maya’s voice lowered and she nibbled on his ear a bit, making him weak at the knees.  “I love you, Chris.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Maya.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Cameron looked at herself in the mirror again.  She noticed a small bump on her abdomen forming, and she looked down at the three positive pregnancy tests in her hand.  Chase was on his way home from work, and she couldn’t wait to tell him the news.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five minutes later, Cameron was sitting on the bed, waiting for him to come through the doorway.  He walked through, and gave his wife a kiss.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something to tell you,” she said.  “I’m pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re...you’re pregnant?” he asked, shocked.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.  I took three tests to make sure, and they’re all positive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our first child,” Chase said, climbing onto the bed next to her.  He put his arms around his wife and pulled her closer to him, pulling up her shirt enough to expose her slightly protruding belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chase kissed her stomach.  “Hello in there, I’m your daddy and I can’t wait to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cameron smiled down at her husband, lucky to have him by her side forever.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>